Besos Carmín
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Hinata solo buscaba un empleo para mantenerse ocupada el verano y desconectar de su situación familiar que la rodeaban, mas no esperaba encontrarse con Sasuke. Sin quererlo, acabará completamente enamorada de él; un hombre casado que le dobla la edad y que lleva una vida apacible y familiar con su mujer. ¿Luchará Hinata por sus sentimientos? ¿Abandonará Sasuke todo por ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Christian Martins, Besos de Carmín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Hinata solo buscaba un empleo para mantenerse ocupada el verano y desconectar de su situación familiar que la rodeaban, mas no esperaba encontrarse con Sasuke. Sin quererlo, acabará completamente enamorada de él; un hombre casado que le dobla la edad y que lleva una vida apacible y familiar con su mujer.**

**¿Luchará Hinata por sus sentimientos? ¿Abandonará Sasuke todo cuanto tiene por ella?**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

—Comenzaremos con las devoluciones, ¿te parece?

Hinata asintió, distraída. Se estaba esforzando por prestar atención, pero el día se le estaba haciendo imposible.

Se había despertado a las seis de la mañana y le costaba mantener los párpados abiertos. La mujer de la librería (era incapaz de recordar su nombre a pesar de que habían mantenido varias conversaciones telefónicas y de haberse presentado nada más llegar) había cogido una caja de cartón y la había colocado encima del mostrador.

—Esto es importante, porque pasarás más tiempo que yo aquí y tendrás que ocuparte de varias tareas administrativas.

Hinata repitió el silencioso gesto anterior con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Primero imprimimos la lista—señaló, mientras pulsaba el botoncito de la impresora—, después debemos subrayar aquellos que no se venden desde hace tiempo—continuó, señalando las fechas de los últimos movimientos—, y luego los buscamos por la librería antes de almacenarlos. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido—respondió.

—Respecto a lo que me has comentado por email, lo siento pero te necesito a jornada completa desde hoy mismo. En eso quedamos, ¿no? Creo que dejaba bien claro lo que necesitaba en el anuncio.

—Sí, es solo que...

—Necesito alguien que no vaya a dejarme tirada, Hinata. Alguien responsable.

La chica miró hacia otra parte y decidió no insistir.

Cinco mañanas de una semana. Eso era lo único que le había pedido para poder terminar el instituto tranquila; una triste semana. Pero no podía rechazar el trabajo en pleno mes de junio... Si lo dejaba, podría encontrar algo de camarera en el puerto, o en alguna de las terrazas de la calle Marqués de Larios, pero no encontraría nada como aquello. ¿Qué era mejor, trabajar en una librería en el centro de Konoha, o en un bar?

Suspiró al pensar en aquella espantosa idea; aguantar turistas borrachos, pervertidos, el calor... Desde luego, no podía perder aquel trabajo. Aunque no estaba demasiado bien pagado, era lo suficiente como para sobrevivir y poder contribuir económicamente en su casa.

Observó a la mujer, que se desenvolvía con soltura por el pequeño local mientras repasaba títulos, colocaba colecciones, reordenaba los libros y recopilaba aquellos que quería devolver. Hinata pensó que aquella no era una labor desdeñable en absoluto y que, en el caso de que la universidad se le resistiese, tendría presente abrir un negocio de ese estilo para sustentarse. Pero, como decía su padre, aún era demasiado joven para pensar en aquellas cuestiones.

El teléfono del local comenzó a sonar enloquecedoramente distrayendo a ambas de sus ocupaciones.

—¿Puedes responder tú, Hinata? —sugirió—. Me gustaría ver qué tal te desenvuelves con los clientes.

Una vez más, la joven asintió silenciosamente y se dirigió al telefonillo. En realidad, estaba siendo una primera tarde bastante cargada de material y se preguntaba de cuánto podría acordarse al día siguiente; tickar libros, devolverlos, cambiarlos, archivarlos, darlos de alta, darlos de baja, etc. Rezó porque el cliente no preguntase por nada nuevo y descolgó.

—Librería "Soñamos Despiertos" —anunció con soltura, imitando la característica voz de una teleoperadora.

—Sí... ¡Hola!

Hinata frunció el ceño, extrañada con el tono de aquella voz masculina.

—Buenos días ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Esperó que no preguntase por ningún título, pues aún no había tenido la ocasión de revisar cuáles tenían en el establecimiento y todavía no había terminado de comprender el funcionamiento de la búsqueda en el sistema.

—Sí, claro... Eres Hinata, ¿verdad?

—Sí—respondió con rapidez, extrañada—. Nos… ¿nos conocemos?

La mujer dejó la caja que había llenado de libros en el suelo y se acercó a teléfono con parsimonia, dejándole a la joven su tiempo y comprobando si era capaz de salir del paso sin ayuda o no.

—No, no nos conocemos—se apresuró el hombre—soy Sasuke—se presentó.

—¿Sa... Sasuke? —repitió, mientras rebuscaba en su memoria capítulos de su vida relacionados con aquel nombre o con aquella voz tan sexy y masculina. ¿Cómo podía parecerle sexy una voz? Se sonrojó internamente por sus pensamientos.

—¡Ah, es Sasu! —exclamó la mujer.

Alargó la mano para que Hinata le entregase el teléfono y ésta, dubitativa, obedeció a la silenciosa orden.

—¡Hola, cariño! —respondió feliz—. Muy bien, creo que se las está apañando muy bien... Sí..., no..., bueno, quién sabe..., sí, los pedidos aún no han llegado. No, todavía no. Tal vez la semana que viene. Claro..., nos vemos en casa, ¡adiós!

La mujer colgó el teléfono, aparentemente feliz con la conversación, y retomó las tareas de recopilación sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Hinata, distraída y desocupada, se fijó en ella. Llevaba una fina falda de tela y una camiseta blanca de tirantes, estaba delgada, el pelo lo mantenía recogido en un moño y llevaba el suficiente maquillaje como para tapar las primeras imperfecciones de la edad sin que se notase a primera vista.

Pensó que no tendría más de cuarenta años y supuso que el hombre que había llamado por teléfono era su marido. Se preguntó si tendrían hijos y, si así fuese, de qué edad... Seguramente la misma que ella.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo y Hinata se acercó hasta él sin esperar la orden.

Antes de descolgar, comprobó que la mujer continuaba con sus tareas de forma despreocupada.

—Librería "Soñamos Despiertos" —anunció con la misma voz de teleoperadora que la vez anterior.

—¡Hola, Hinata!

Era la misma voz de antes. Sasuke.

—¿Podrías pasarme un momentito con Sakura? —preguntó.

Sakura. ¿Así se llamaba ella? Ni siquiera le sonaba aquel nombre de los correos electrónicos.

—Sí, claro—respondió con rapidez.

—¡Espera! —exclamó—, no hace falta. Tan solo dile que no podré pasar a recoger a Izanami por casa de mis padres, que vaya ella. ¿Vale?

—Sí, se lo diré.

—Bueno, pues eso es todo—se despidió él—, gracias, Hinata.

—De nada.

Y colgó.

Hinata le remitió el mensaje a la mujer y continuaron con la búsqueda de títulos a devolver mientras las agujas del reloj señalaban que la tarde estaba próxima a alcanzar su final. Estaba tan cansada que lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa y tumbarse en el sofá, pero cuando llegaron las ocho de la noche y dejaron caer la persiana del local, se preguntó cómo narices iba a contarle a su padre que había dejado el instituto en la última semana de exámenes. ¿La entendería? Al fin y al cabo, necesitaban más que nunca el dinero y aprobar aquel curso quedaba bastante lejos de sus posibilidades realistas.

Eran las nueve de la noche y la casa estaba sumida en un perpetuo silencio. A pesar de que desde que su madre había enfermado se había convertido en algo extraño escuchar sonidos de alegría, la televisión de fondo o música divertida en el hogar, siempre había algún tipo de resonancia que se limitaba a romper la calma y el sosiego; el runrún de la lavadora, el agua del lavavajillas... Hinata dejó el bolso y la chaqueta en el sofá y encendió las luces de la vivienda. Allí no había nadie; así que se dirigió con la peor de las esperanzas al frigorífico para comprobar si su padre le había dejado alguna nota en el sitio oficial de los comunicados familiares.

**Ha tenido otra crisis. Nos hemos ido a urgencias.**

**Quédate en casa tranquila y descansa. Te quiero, **

**Papá.**

Ya llevaban tres crisis en un mes y la cosa no mejoraba. Sintió la angustia oprimir su cuerpo, sus pulmones, su estómago y tuvo que sentarse en el frío suelo de la cocina para recuperar el aliento. Sabía que su madre cada día estaba más lejos; más ida, más perdida, más enferma. Y sabía que tarde o temprano debía despedirse de ella, antes de que alcanzase el crepúsculo y se encontrase tan consumida que ni siquiera pudiera reconocer a su propia hija. Pero, ¿cuándo decides que te rindes?, ¿cuándo es el momento de decir adiós a un ser querido?, ¿cuándo? Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse con sigilo a través de sus mejillas y, como tantísimas veces en aquella última temporada, la soledad la invadió por completo. Se hizo un ovillo sobre la baldosa y abrazó su propio cuerpo mientras se acunaba a sí misma.

Deseó que la noche avanzase a gran velocidad y que llegase la hora de regresar al trabajo y a las ocupaciones matutinas. Sabía que, si se mantenía lo suficiente distraída, todo sería más sencillo de llevar.

**. . . . . .**

—¿Y qué tal ha ido? —preguntó, mientras cortaba con parsimonia las fresas y las tiraba dentro del bol —¿No te parece demasiado joven para tanta responsabilidad?

Sakura se giró y observó a su marido; sabía a dónde quería llegar a parar.

—No empieces —amenazó, señalándole con el dedo índice—, ni se te ocurra empezar de nuevo.

—Pero ¿cómo no voy a "empezar"? —preguntó él con rintintín—. ¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¡No podemos pagarle!

Ella continuó con la tarea, colocando la mesa y fingiendo que no le prestaba atención. ¿Por qué le parecía tan complicado de entender que la ayuda era necesaria?

—¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó, irritado—, ¿puedes contestarme al menos?

Ella se detuvo y le observó con firmeza y detenimiento.

—Cada vez trabajas más en el periódico y yo de mientras estoy sola, Sasu. Sola todo el día, ¡amargada! —exclamó malhumorada—. Mientras tú estás viendo los partidos con tus compañeros, sacando cuatro fotografías y tomando cervezas yo estoy allí metida, sola, ¡todo el día! Y el rato que vengo a casa te veo sentado delante de ese puñetero ordenador retocando fotografías y haciendo ton...

—¡No empieces! ¡Ese es mi trabajo!

—¡Tu trabajo! ¡No piensas en mí! ¡Solo en tu puñetero trabajo!

Sakura soltó los cubiertos provocando un golpe sonoro del metal contra la mesa de cristal mientras le sostenía la mirada, furiosa, a su marido.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? Que, si te hubieses preocupado un poquito más por mí, ¡no hubiésemos sufrido los tres abortos! —le recriminó.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó, mucho más alto de lo que pretendía—. No salgas por ahí, Sakura. No voy a permitir que me culpes de...

Se quedó en silencio y fue incapaz de terminar la frase. Tres abortos, tres depresiones, tres torturas. Tres ilusiones que se habían tornado en sufrimiento y fracaso, en un dolor que cada día se grababa más hondo en el corazón para recordarles que jamás serían padres, por mucho que lo intentasen. Sakura había comenzado a llorar con pequeños gimoteos y él se sentía incapaz de continuar con la discusión.

—Está bien, olvidemos esto—murmuró, mientras se acercaba hasta ella con parsimonia y le ponía una mano en su hombro—. No llores, no pasa nada.

Ella hundió la cabeza en su pecho y rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos. Su olor varonil alcanzó sus fosas nasales, recordándole que allí, con sus cuerpos enlazados, estaba en casa. Llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, tantos años conviviendo, que el único hogar que era capaz de reconocer se encontraba en él; en su ropa, en su fragancia, en su forma de caminar, en sus gustos maniáticos...

—Lo he hablado con ella—bisbiseó entre gimoteos—, y aceptará los seiscientos euros de buena gana.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Ni si quiera creo que sea legal... ¿Vamos a pagarle seiscientos euros por una jornada completa?

Ella se encogió de hombros; en realidad, sabía tan bien como él que no podían darle más.

—Eso es explotación, Sakura. Tendremos que buscar una manera de complementar su sueldo.

—Sí, claro—ronroneó, mientras alzaba la cabeza en su busca.

Rozó su labio inferior con la lengua y alzó los brazos para rodear su cuello y hundir los dedos en su pelo, acariciándole el cuero cabelludo. Él se resistió y retiró su rostro, con un intento de sonrisa en el semblante.

—¿No íbamos a cenar?

Ella sonrió tontamente.

—¿Pasamos al postre?

Sentía la circunspecta negación de Sasuke, las pocas ganas que tenía de hacer el amor en aquel momento. Pero después de tantos años, también sabía que jamás la rechazaría. Pegó un pequeño salto para que la aupase en sus brazos y rodeó su cuerpo con las piernas. Buscó su boca con ansia, sus labios, y los besó con pasión mientras él caminaba hacia el dormitorio. La tumbó sobre la cama y se preguntó cómo era posible que su mujer tuviese la curiosa capacidad de pasar del llanto a la excitación en tan solo unos segundos. En realidad, tenía el asombroso talento de cambiar de humor y mentalidad (fuera cual fuese) de una milésima de segundo a otra; lo que le resultaba totalmente incomprensible y muchas veces por ello le era difícil entenderla.

La observó desabrocharse los pantalones mientras dejaba caer las zapatillas de casa al suelo y decidió imitarla.

—Me muero por sentirte... —ronroneó con voz seductora.

Sasuke pensó que decir que "no tenía ganas de hacerlo" no era lo suficiente apropiado para el momento. Así que, a pesar de no tenerlas, se esforzó por continuar, sin desanimarla. Sabía que una vez comenzaban y se distraía disfrutaba del acto con la misma pasión que cuando él se lanzaba a por ella, así que guardó silencio y sonrió mientras se sacaba la camiseta por la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella, completamente desnuda, tumbada sobre la cama.

Él asintió en silencio y se quitó los bóxers.

—Espera—pidió—déjame a mí...

Sakura se incorporó y se acercó hasta él para colocarse en frente.

—Vamos a encargarnos de que estés muy bien... —murmuró con gesto travieso y él le dio una torcida sonrisa, de verdad que no tenía ganas.

Agarró su miembro y comenzó a masajear su base lentamente, hacia arriba y abajo, mientras deslizaba superficialmente su lengua a través del glande, tardó un poco más de lo normal en excitarse, pero de poco a poco comenzaba a humedecerse y endurecerse.

Sasuke le respondió con un gemido ronco de placer...

—¡Sigue!

Ella continuó el acto, lamiendo y chupando cada vez con mayor totalidad, mientras se excitaba con rapidez con tan solo observar el rostro de placer que reflejaba su marido.

Continuó subiendo y bajando la mano, chupando... Hasta que él se apartó y se dejó caer sobre ella. Sasuke agarró su pene y lo deslizó a través del sexo de su mujer para humedecerlo antes de introducirse de una estacada en su interior. Ella gimió, y él le tapó la boca con la mano mientras se clavaba dentro de ella y sentía cómo sus dos cuerpos se fundían en uno solo. Notó que Sakura mordía su mano para ahogar un segundo grito y aumentó el ritmo..., entrando y saliendo, aumentando el ritmo..., más profundo..., más rápido..., más intenso.

—¡Sigue, cariño, sigue...! —decía ella.

Completamente embriagado por el placer, se detuvo de golpe para evitar terminar y salió de su interior.

—Ven aquí—susurró, mientras se acomodaba en una de las esquinas de la cama.

Ella se sentó sobre él, rodeando su cuerpo con las piernas de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando la había cogido en brazos, y comenzó a subir y a bajar mientras movía sus caderas adelante y hacia atrás...

Sabía que a Sasuke le gustaba acabar en esa postura y que le faltaba poco para alcanzar el clímax, así que deslizó la mano hasta su clítoris y comenzó a masajearse con rapidez y ansia, mientras observaba el semblante de gozo que manifestaba su marido y se embriagaba de placer.

Terminaron y se quedaron abrazados en la cama, el uno junto al otro, como hacía mucho que no hacían. Sakura se acurrucó a su lado y comenzó a dibujar sobre su pecho pequeños círculos imaginarios con la yema del dedo.

—¿Estamos bien? —preguntó, pensativa.

—¿Cómo?

—Si estamos bien... Tú y yo.., ¿somos felices?

Sasuke se incorporó para poder mirarle a los ojos y se preguntó qué debía responder.

¿Estaban bien? No, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Aquella relación se había tornado en una costumbre, en una rutina que sobrellevar. ¿Quedaban sentimientos?, ¿quedaba amor? ¿Lo había habido alguna vez? Ya no lo sabía.

Solo podía decir que le quedaba respeto y cariño, la alegría de compartir una vida con alguien que siempre estaría a tu lado. Quedaban las costumbres a la hora de compartir el baño por las mañanas, las cenas a deshoras y las películas de terror que Sasuke tanto odiaba y que ella adoraba. Así que sí, aún les quedaba algo.

—Sí, estamos bien—aseguró, y notó como su esposa le creía, pero no a él mismo.

**. . . . . .**

Se había quedado dormida abrazada por el llanto a las tres de la mañana. Cuando el despertador sonó, sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo aletargado y dolorido y deseó apagarlo y quedarse allí tirada unas cuantas horas más. Pero no podía. Comenzaba un nuevo día y debía enfrentarse a él.

Nada más abrir los ojos, comprobó en su teléfono móvil los mensajes que tenía: uno de su padre y otro de Ino. Él le decía que después de muchas pruebas, habían terminado por ingresar a su madre y no volverían a casa hasta que ésta se estabilizase por completo y recibiese el alta del doctor.

Ino, su mejor amiga, solo quería saber por qué no había asistido al instituto. Soltó el aparato y se dirigió al baño. Se desnudó, inspeccionando cada parte de su cuerpo que iba quedando descubierta en el reflejo del espejo. Había adelgazado mucho, tenía unas feas y negras ojeras bajo los ojos y los pómulos demasiado marcados. Los huesos de la cadera también delataban su falta de peso y su tono de piel blanco resumía las pocas horas que había pasado disfrutando de aquel triste inicio de verano. Pero nadie (aparte de ella) parecía haberse dado cuenta del cambio.

Suponía que era por el exceso de caderas que había tenido, no es que fuera gordita, pero siempre había sido voluptuosa.

Se introdujo en la ducha y se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiese alcanzado aquel punto de impasividad hacia el sufrimiento ajeno. Recordaba lo muchísimo que le habían afectado las primeras hospitalizaciones de su madre, la depresión y el dolor que la había invadido cuando ésta le dio la noticia de que sufría cáncer. Las veces que había vuelto del instituto y se había encontrado la casa vacía, la angustia que había sentido hasta llegar al hospital y haberse asegurado de que ella estaba bien. Y ahora no, ahora simplemente dejaba que el proceso de la vida continuase su curso sin sufrir por él a cada minuto. O al menos, procurando sufrir lo menos posible.

Con la toalla enroscada alrededor del cuerpo, se dirigió a su habitación e inspeccionó la ropa que había dejado doblada del día anterior sobre los pies de la cama. Unos vaqueros, una camiseta de Levi's y unas sandalias negras. Muy simple, muy normal, muy Hinata. Decidió revisar por encima su escaso armario; ahora que trabajaba de cara al público debía vestirse un poco mejor. O al menos intentarlo. Se decidió por un vestido beige, unas sandalias con un poco de plataforma y un peinado recogido que dejaba su cara al descubierto. Pensó en disimular las ojeras con un lápiz corrector, pero desistió en la idea y prefirió dejar que los rayos del sol actuasen de manera natural. Antes de salir, se perfiló los labios con un rojo carmín y le dio el visto bueno a la chica que el espejo reflejaba en el cristal. Los labios rojos siempre le habían sentado fenomenal, aunque no era de mucho maquillaje, pero sentía que con ese color se sentía más viva.

Caminaba distraída entre el bullicio de la gente cuando se dio cuenta de que había salido de casa con demasiada antelación; aún tenía dos horas libres antes de integrarse en sus tareas laborales, así que decidió acercarse a la plaza de la Constitución a tomar un café en una de las terrazas. Como era de esperar; estaba abarrotada. Los periódicos que decoraban el suelo de la plaza, aquellos que se imprimieron el día después de que la constitución fuera aprobada, eran pisoteados sin descanso por una muchedumbre de turistas que parecía vivir a un ritmo bastante más acelerado que el de Hinata.

Decidió probar suerte en la calle Amaguriama, que parecía menos concurrida a pesar de su popularidad turística, y se deslizó entre sus construcciones barrocas en busca de una terraza un poco más despejada. Casi había alcanzado la plaza del castillo Kikyo cuando encontró una pequeña mesa a la sombra en la que poder tomarse un café con tranquilidad cobijada del sol.

Se sentó y sacó el teléfono móvil del bolso, dispuesta a responder los mensajes de su padre y de Ino mientras el camarero acudía a tomarle nota.

Pero no fue posible.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó anonadándola.

Un joven, un par de años mayor que ella, había tomado asiento en la silla contigua a su mesa y la observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy guapa?

¿Pero de dónde había salido aquel chico? Hinata sintió la sangre comenzando a hervir en su interior y sus mejillas se sonrojaban...

Se fijó en sus ojos azules como el cielo y en su pelo dorado. Tenía unas alegres marcas que decoraban sus mejillas y, si no hubiese tenido aquel acento marcado, Hinata hubiese jurado que se trataba de un chico extranjero.

Europeo, quizás.

—Supongo que eso es un no. Aunque me sorprende, eres realmente hermosa.

No respondió. Se quedó mirándole de hito a hito con una expresión de vergüenza impresa en el rostro. Se fijó que llevaba una camiseta negra y un delantal blanco y supuso que sería camarero de algún bar cercano. ¿Tanto costaba que la dejasen tomar un café tranquila? Ella no quería que coquetearan con ella, solo quería estar un rato en paz y despejarse un poco.

—¿Me vas a dar tu número de teléfono? —preguntó el chico, señalando el dispositivo que Hinata aún tenía en la mano.

Ella tomó con fuerza el aparato y lo tiró mas hacia ella haciendo que él soltase una sonrisa zorruna.

—Emm…—ella no sabía que responderle.

Él le tendió la mano, aparentemente divertido y cómodo con la situación que se estaba dando. Hinata supuso que debía de haber practicado mucho aquello de charlar con desconocidos por la calle. Mejor dicho, con desconocidas, se veía como todo un experto.

—Me llamo Naruto y es un placer para mí poder conocerte.

Hinata lo miró, no parecía un mal chico, no tenía que estar tan en guardia, pero es que la verdad es que no tenía ni una pisca de ganas de que alguien le coqueteara, así que decidida a acabar con la situación le contestó.

—Me llamo Hinata, estoy casada y tengo cinco hijos.

Él le respondió con otra carcajada simétrica a la que había soltado con anterioridad.

—¿Y dónde has dejado a tus retoños, Hinata?

—Se han quedado en casa con mi marido.

—Supongo que será un gordo que se pasa el día bebiendo cerveza, ¿no?

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de responder. Un hombre, de más o menos la edad de su padre, se había plantado detrás del chico rubio de ojos azules con cara de querer arrancarle de un guantazo del asiento.

—¿Pero qué cojones haces, Naruto? —preguntó, furioso —¿A esto le llamas tú atender las mesas?

El chico se levantó de un salto.

—Perdona... Es una vieja amiga y...

—¡No me cuentes cuentos chinos que no nací ayer! — le interrumpió—, ¿la rubia del fondo también es una vieja amiga? ¿Y la de ayer era tu prima?

Hinata, totalmente sorprendida con la situación, observó cómo Naruto iba perdiendo el color de su rostro poco a poco.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

El hombre suspiró, procurando mantener a raya su nerviosismo.

—Tómale nota a la chica y entra dentro. Que no te vuelva a pillar o te irás a la calle, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor—respondió con sumisión— ¿Qué quieres tomar?

Hinata, empatizando un poco con el chico sonrió.

—Un café, largo, con leche y azúcar moreno.

Él anotó su petición con gesto serio, arrancó un cacho de la nota y la colocó encima de la mesa.

—Por si cambias de idea—dijo, antes de marcharse hacia dentro.

Cuando se esfumó de su campo de visión, revisó el papelito y comprobó que, en efecto, le había dado su número de teléfono.

Diez minutos después, el hombre de mediana edad, que parecía ser el jefe del establecimiento, le trajo su café tal y como lo había solicitado y se disculpó por el comportamiento de su empleado. Hinata se bebió el líquido de la taza con la cabeza muy lejos de donde la tenía. ¿Por qué, de repente, se sentía un poco más feliz que antes?

Debía de admitir que la conversación con Naruto había resuelto un poco su estado anímico y se encontraba más decidida.

Se encaminó hacia la librería asfixiada por el calor mientras procuraba evocar si en el local contaban con un ventilador. No recordaba haber visto ninguno el día anterior, así que supuso que no.

Cuando llegó, con diez minutos de antelación, Sakura ya se le había adelantado y había preparado el sistema informático y las luces.

—¡Buenos días, Hinata! —saludó.

Parecía de un especial buen humor.

—Buenos días.

—¿Vienes con ganas? Hoy hay mucho que aprender...

—¡Claro! —respondió con entusiasmo.

La mujer sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo y lo colocó encima de la mesa.

—Aprovecha para tomar apuntes, mañana te dejaré sola con Sasu y no es tan buen profesor como yo.

—¿Con Sasu?

—Sí, con mi marido—apuntó, mientras iba preparando la etiquetadora de precios—. Es un poco especial —rió— , y bastante maniático. Así que sé ordenada. Si tienes alguna duda, resolvámosla hoy y si no tienes buena memoria, toma apuntes. Mañana tienes que hacerlo bien.

Hinata sintió que, por alguna extraña razón, tenía la obligación de sorprender e impresionar con sus actitudes a aquel hombre. Recordó la sensual voz que le había respondido al teléfono y un cosquilleo recorrió su vientre.

"Está casado", se recordó, "y seguro que te triplica la edad". Bueno, quizás no, pero Sakura rozaba los cuarenta años así que supuso que su marido también sería como ella, se la podría doblar perfectamente.

—Mira, Hinata, sé que no es mucho lo que te pagamos, pero esto no da para más. Sasu no está muy seguro de que sea buena idea y es la primera vez que tenemos a alguien con nosotros... Así que no metas la pata o te quedarás sin trabajo y yo no podré hacer nada para ayudarte.

Sintió un chaparrón de agua helada cayendo sobre su cabeza. ¿O perderás tu trabajo?

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que usted me paga—respondió con rapidez.

Se había quedado petrificada y no sabía qué más responder. Entonces, ¿lo de mañana sería una especie de examen de prueba?, ¿iba a evaluar si sus aptitudes eran las adecuadas para el puesto?, ¿si sabía desenvolverse?

—Lo importante es que él esté de acuerdo, ¿entiendes?

Hinata asintió como una autómata.

—Bien, aprovechemos el día. Presta atención, ¿vale? Vamos a colocar las etiquetas.

Dedicaron las próximas horas a marcar cada ejemplar con su precio correspondiente, a archivar los precios en el sistema y a dar de alta los libros nuevos que habían llegado en los pedidos de las editoriales. Hinata procuró anotar cada paso sin omitir detalle alguno y cuando llegó la hora de comer, se dio cuenta de que prácticamente había acabado con todas las páginas vacías de la libreta que le había dado Sakura.

—¡Madre mía! —rió ella, cuando se percató del manuscrito que había escrito tomando notas—. Venga, vamos, que te invito a comer algo.

Entraron en el bar restaurante de en frente a la librería que, como era de esperar, estaba abarrotado y hasta arriba de gente. Sin mucha esperanza, se adentraron hacia el comedor esperando encontrar una mesa libre en la que poder acomodarse. A pesar de la aglomeración, la mayoría de las personas estaban concentradas en la zona de bar, consumiendo refrescos para aliviar las altas temperaturas, y tuvieron la suerte de encontrar bastantes mesas libres donde poder sentarse a comer con tranquilidad, alejadas del ajetreo que derrochaba el local vecino.

Ambas optaron por un menú del día ligero y aprovecharon la comida para conocerse un poco mejor.

—¿Vives con tus padres?

Hinata asintió.

—Sí, con los dos.

Decidió omitir el estado de su madre y la enfermedad. No le gustaba hablar de ello con desconocidos, pero todavía le incomodaba más la falsa compasión de la gente. El "entiendo perfectamente por lo que estáis pasando" cuando la mayoría de los que pronunciaban aquella frase no habían vivido algo similar jamás. Era curioso cómo la gente que, por infortunios de la vida había sufrido otra desgracia, solía responder con un "no me puedo ni imaginar lo que estaréis sufriendo...". Curioso y de agradecer que nadie compitiese con tu dolor, ni lo catalogase, ni tuviese que medirlo y valorarlo para considerar si era lo suficiente importante o no como para sufrir en sus propias carnes aquella simulada y odiosa solidaridad.

—¿Y tienes diecisiete años, no? He visto que el contrato se firmó con la autorización de tu padre. Hiashi, ¿no?

—Sí—respondió Hinata.

En realidad, había falsificado la autorización y la firma, pero decidió omitir aquel detalle.

—Pero dentro de dos semanas cumplo la mayoría de edad...

—¿De veras? Estarás emocionada, ¿no? —le interrumpió Sakura, mientras devoraba el revuelto de espinacas que el camarero había colocado frente a ella—. Recuerdo cuando cumplí los dieciocho... —dijo, con aires de soñadora.

—Sí, un poco. Tengo ganas de ser independiente—confesó la joven.

—Bueno—añadió, sin poder desaprovechar la ocasión de ejercer como una madre—, no debes precipitarte en las decisiones que tomes ni querer independizarte antes de tiempo. Yo me casé con dos años más que tú, y no me arrepiento en absoluto... ¡Dios sabe que no! Pero la vida te cambia mucho y a veces no sabes cómo enfrentarte a las situaciones...

Hinata pensó que la mujer parecía sumida en sus recuerdos, muy lejos de donde ellas se encontraban.

—Yo no tengo pensado casarme, aún—aclaró.

—¿No tienes pareja?

Habían llegado al postre y ambas se habían decantado por unos frescos helados de tarrina de fresa. Hacía tantísimo calor, que Hinata notaba cómo comenzaba a quedarse pegada en la silla de madera del restaurante.

Sentía las piernas sudorosas y temía que, al levantarse, se notase la marca de sudor en el vestido.

—No, no tengo pareja—dijo, segura y tranquila por su respuesta.

No era el momento idóneo para pensar en chicos... Al menos, para pensar en nada serio. Ino siempre decía que tontear y distraerte con ellos podía llevarte a pasar un rato agradable, pero ella no era así, no le gustaban las cosas a medias.

Entonces recordó el encuentro con Naruto en la terraza y una pequeña sonrisa de diversión afloró en su semblante, tal vez un poco.

—Pero algo hay... ¿Verdad? —insistió Sakura con una sonrisa pícara.

Terminaron de tomar el postre y regresaron a la librería con la desgana característica que se obtiene en las épocas de verano calurosas.

Mientras la tarde transcurría con normalidad y tranquilidad, Hinata se sorprendió al pensar que su jefa, Sakura, era una buena mujer. Quizás, después de todo, podría llegar a entablar una amistad con ella.

Sakura observó cómo la joven se esforzaba por repasar los apuntes y llevar sus quehaceres al momento. La chiquilla parecía esmerarse en sus tareas y, por primera vez desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, tuvo que darle la razón a Sasuke: le iban a pagar una miseria por tanto trabajo.

Pero necesitaba la ayuda, necesitaba poder dedicarse un poquito a ella y a su vida. Necesitaba tener una compañía con la que charlar. Se preguntó si existía alguna posibilidad de complementar ese sueldo y, pensó que, quizás, si se apretaban en casa podrían aumentarlo en veinticinco mil yenes más. Podían prescindir de los caprichos de Izanami, que estaba sobremimada; Sasu le compraba todos los juguetes que se le antojaban...

A las ocho de la tarde, cuando se despidió de la muchacha, Sakura tuvo la certeza de que al día siguiente lograría impresionar y convencer a su marido de lo necesaria que era.

Hinata llegó a su casa agotada, pero con la sensación de haber cumplido con un día productivo. Supo, antes de introducir la llave, que sus padres habían regresado del hospital por la luminiscencia que se colaba bajo la ranura de la puerta principal. Una punzada de malestar y culpa retorció su pecho al pensar que ni siquiera les había llamado para preguntar qué tal estaba su madre. Entró de manera sigilosa, casi como una ladrona que quería evitar ser capturada infraganti, y cruzó el pasillo sin detenerse a dar las buenas noches ni a avisar de su llegada.

—¿Hinata?

Escuchó la voz de su madre, débil y apagada, llegar a ella desde la lejanía. Estaba en su habitación y su corazón se estremeció.

—Sí, mamá — respondió, mientras la culpa se extendía por todo su ser—. Ahora mismo voy.

Suspiró y aspiró hondo, armándose de agallas, y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres.

—¿Qué tal estás, mamá? —preguntó, adaptando la vista a la falta de luminiscencia.

Estaba a oscuras, con las persianas semibajadas. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta preguntándose si debía pasar o no.

—Ven aquí conmigo y siéntate—le pidió, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Ella asintió y pasó al interior, tanteando con la mano su alrededor para evitar tropezar con los muebles.

—¿Puedes encender la luz de la mesilla, Hinata?

—Sí, claro.

Bajo el manto de luz amarillenta, su madre parecía más enferma aún. Las ojeras marcadas, los pómulos salientes, la mirada vacía, agotada, cansada. Ella sonrió débilmente y le tendió una mano que Hinata agarró mientras se tumbaba a su lado.

—Te echo de menos, hija—susurró.

Sintió las ganas de llorar adueñándose de su ser y recordó porqué había tratado de dejar de preocuparse, porqué había dejado de acompañarlos, porqué se había tratado de desentender de la enfermedad.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño...

Vio cómo una lágrima se deslizaba torpemente por su mejilla.

—¿Qué sientes, mamá? —preguntó, dubitativa, mientras notaba la angustia aumentar en su pecho.

Odiaba aquellas conversaciones. Odiaba verla..., así.

—Que sufras por mi culpa.

Su voz sonaba apagada, casi sin vida.

—Pero dentro de poco todos podréis dejar de sufrir—Hinata apartó su mano de golpe y se incorporó.

—¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡No digas esa clase de cosas, ni siquiera pienses en ellas! ¡No te puedes rendir!

En un instante, la tristeza y la culpa pasaron a ser un patente malestar incapaz de contener. Salió del dormitorio provocando un sonoro portazo y, tras recoger su bolso, abandonó la vivienda de sus padres. Necesitaba huir de allí, despejar su mente. No entendía porque su madre siempre que podía decía aquellas palabras, se había alejado de ella para que no se sintiera como una carga, que no se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaba, pero parecía que ni así lo había conseguido. Su madre seguía sufriendo.

**21:33**

**Para: Naruto**

**De: Hinata**

**Mensaje: Hola, soy Hinata, la chica del bar. ¿Te acuerdas?**

Notó la brisa fresca del comienzo de verano recorrer su rostro y arrastrar las voces de aquellos que se negaban a abandonar las calles y regresar a sus hogares. Se alegró de que la avenida en la que vivía se encontrase vacía y se desahogó llorando sin contenerse, mientras procuraba volver a compensar su respiración y serenarse.

**21:43**

**Para: Hinata**

**De: Naruto**

**Mensaje: ¿Cómo podría olvidar un rostro como el tuyo? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en escribirme? Mañana no entro hasta las 10. ¿Café?**

Aún con las lágrimas en el rostro y la vista llorosa, sonrió antes de responder.

**21:44**

**Para: Naruto**

**De: Hinata**

**Mensaje: A las 9 en punto.**

Comprobó la hora tardía en el reloj del teléfono y pensó que, le gustase o no, iba llegando el momento de regresar a su hogar. Mañana le esperaba un día muy intenso...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Christian Martins, Besos de Carmín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El despertador sonó con su característica melodía y Hinata abrió los ojos para reencontrarse con la luz del sol.

La noche anterior se había quedado dormida con la persiana subida, así que el brillo de primera hora de la mañana la saludó entregándole un cálido despertar. Se desperezó y repitió el proceso de cada día. Duchase, vestirse, maquillarse... Pero aquella mañana, al igual que la anterior, se tomó un poquito más de tiempo en cuidarse y prepararse para todo lo que se le venía encima. Había quedado con Naruto y tenía que impresionar a su jefe, así que pensó que la ocasión merecía el esfuerzo.

A las nueve menos cuarto, justo antes de salir de casa, se despidió de la chica de los labios rojizos que el espejo le mostraba y abandonó su hogar pensando que, después de todo, estaba un poco nerviosa por su cita.

Mientras caminaba, sopesó su interés por Naruto y lo catalogó como prácticamente nulo. Desde luego, no estaba interesada en él de una manera sexual o romántica, tan solo buscaba una distracción con la que pasar el tiempo y que no tuviese el nombre de Ino. Sí, Ino era una gran amiga y Hinata la quería con locura; pero aquellos últimos meses se habían distanciado como nunca antes por los obstáculos que la vida había interpuesto en su camino. Hinata tenía la idea de que todo aquel sufrimiento la había hecho madurar de repente, convirtiéndola en una persona más triste y apagada de lo que nunca jamás había sido. Y Naruto... Naruto no la conocía, no la iba a juzgar, no iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba y porqué estaba tan callada últimamente.

Simplemente pensaría que era su forma de ser, que ella era así. Entonces, si no le interesaba en absoluto, ¿por qué estaba nerviosa?

—Demasiado tiempo sin estar a solas con un chico... —pensó en voz alta, mientras giraba la esquina y la terraza del bar entraba en su campo de visión.

Allí estaba él, sentado en una de las mesas que quedaban a la sombra y vestido de playa con una camiseta de tirantes, unas bermudas y unas chanclas mientras bebía un refresco. A pesar de la temprana hora de la mañana, la terraza estaba bastante atiborrada. Naruto se levantó para saludar y Hinata atisbó un destello de nerviosismo en su forma de darle dos besos.

—Chica madrugadora...

Ella sonrió.

—No queda más remedio, entro a trabajar en una hora...

Él volvió a tomar asiento en la mesa y le señaló la silla contigua.

—¿Dónde trabajas?

—En la librería de "Soñamos Despiertos", está a unos minutos andando...

—¿Y qué más haces aparte de trabajar?

Naruto tomó otro sorbo del refresco y cruzó las manos encima de la mesa. Hinata le miró y pensó que aquellos rasgos extranjeros le dotaban de cierto aire misterioso e intrigante. Tenía pinta de ser el típico ligón chulito y, seguramente, las chicas caerían en sus bromas tontas y le seguirían el juego en todo. No podía negar que ese delicado bronceado en su piel le hacía ver muy atractivo.

—¿Qué haces tú a parte de trabajar? —le preguntó ella rebatiendo a su anterior pregunta.

Él sonrió pícaramente.

—Me gusta salir a tomar algo, ya sabes...

—Emborracharte —dijo sin tapujos, haciendo que él soltase otra sonrisa zorruna.

—Bueno, no lo diría así—se defendió—, pero lo acepto. ¿Has probado a hacerlo alguna vez?

Ella soltó una risita y desvió la mirada para otro lado. ¿De verdad tenía pinta de no haber salido de su casa nunca? Parecía obvio que sí. Observó el moreno de playa que lucía Naruto y lo contrastó con su piel blanquecina; pensó que, después de todo, quizás tuviese un aspecto menos veraniego que él. Bueno, puede que tampoco nunca haya sido el alma de la fiesta, pero antes se divertía más.

—Lo he probado, sí. Pero creo que no es lo mío... —dijo recordando aquella fiesta con Ino.

—Será que no lo sabes hacer bien.

El jefe de Naruto, Kakashi, se acercó a la mesa para tomar nota con la mirada repleta de confusión. Hinata le pidió un café con leche, largo y con azúcar moreno y retomó la conversación.

—¿Y cómo se supone que uno se emborracha "bien"? No creo que haya manera.

Él, que parecía haber buscado aquella respuesta, sonrió con aire satisfactorio.

—No se puede contar con palabras, así que, si lo quieres saber, tendré que enseñarte.

Observó su mirada tras las gafas de sol y pensó que, después de todo, siempre había escuchado que la mejor manera de ahogar las penas era en una botella y aunque no estaba del todo segura quería despejarse.

—Dime cuándo y dónde—pidió —, y yo me lo pensaré.

Se excusó veinte minutos antes de lo necesario para irse a trabajar. Naruto le caía bien y tenía pensado repetir con una segunda cita, pero, ¿por qué alargar el encuentro más de lo necesario? Había llegado un momento en el que la conversación se había tornado demasiado absurda. Hinata intuía por sus comentarios que el interés que él sentía en ella no era reciproco ni paralelo, pero aún así, pensó que seguirle un poco más la corriente no iba a dañar a nadie. Quería volver a sentirse una adolescente normal.

Llegó a la librería quince minutos antes de la hora de apertura, pero para su sorpresa ya estaba la puerta abierta. Se acercó con curiosidad al escaparate y observó a través del grueso cristal al hombre que había tras el mostrador. Tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba escribiendo notas en una libreta, así que Hinata no pudo analizarle por completo. Se sorprendió al corroborar que tenía un aspecto mucho más joven del que había imaginado y que, evidentemente, aún conservaba su pelo y no lo lucía canoso.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y tuvo que detenerse y apoyarse en los primeros estantes. Se sentía extraña. Él alzó la vista y se quedó mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa seductora en los labios. Era guapo, muy guapo, posible el hombre más guapo que había visto. Hinata se sorprendió inspeccionando a un hombre maduro, pero aún atractivo, que rodeado de libros potenciaba su sensualidad.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó el hombre.

Se había quedado sin voz, así que tuvo que carraspear y tragar saliva antes de responder.

—S-Soy Hinata—tartamudeó reprendiéndose por ello.

Él frunció el ceño, procurando ubicar aquel nombre en su mente.

—¡Ah! ¡Hinata! —exclamó, mientras dejaba atrás el mostrador y se acercaba a ella—. Soy Sasuke, ya te habrá dicho Sakura que hoy...

—Sí, me lo ha dicho—cortó con ansiedad.

¿Pero qué narices le pasaba? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de aquella manera tan estúpida?

"¡Qué joven!", pensó Sasuke, nada más caer en la cuenta de quién era. La esperaba más..., más madura, aunque tal vez una parte de ella si lo era. Intentó examinarla sin que ella se percatase y ocultar su asombro para evitar hacerla sentir incómoda.

Seguramente, tendría poco más de dieciocho años, aunque era muy guapa y vestía muy bien. Pensó que muchos turistas se pararían en la librería solo para poder verla mejor y que era una muy buena imagen para el negocio.

—Bueno, Hinata, supongo que a partir de ahora puedo contar contigo en nuestras filas—le dijo, mientras le tendía la mano.

Ella se la estrechó con firmeza y sonrió silenciosamente. Se sorprendió pensando que la librería tenía un ambiente diferente, más especial, que el día anterior.

—No sé cómo te organizarás con Sakura, pero he pensado que podemos trabajar juntos hasta que te sientas preparada para desenvolverte tú sola.

—Sí, ella tampoco me deja sola aún—le contó.

No podía dejar de mirarle y Hinata se dio cuenta de que tenía algo..., algo atrayente e hipnotizante. "Su voz", pensó.

—He sacado otra silla del almacén para poder sentarnos juntos.

Agradeció el detalle. Los días anteriores había pasado la jornada laboral de pie observando cómo Sakura trasteaba en el ordenador y había terminado cansada y con los pies doloridos después de tantas horas.

—Gracias—susurró.

Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía tímida y torpe a su lado. Pensó en las palabras que Sakura le había dicho anteriormente y recordó que aquel día iba a ser una especie de prueba para evaluar si era apta para el trabajo o no; lo que provocó que su nerviosismo aumentara.

Sasuke se sentía confuso. No estaba acostumbrado a tener al lado a ninguna mujer, mucho menos tan joven. En el periódico la mayoría de sus compañeros eran hombres y, en su día a día, tan solo contaba con la presencia de Sakura. Pensó que aquella sensación estaba completamente fuera de lugar y procuró quitársela de la cabeza.

—Tengo que advertirte de que soy una especie en peligro de extinción—avisó, intentando entablar una conversación mientras encendían el sistema del ordenador.

—¿Disculpe? —repitió ella, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta unos altavoces que había colocados en la balda más alta de la estantería lateral. La música surgió de la nada invadiendo la librería y dotando el ambiente de cierto carisma que antes no poseía.

—Soy una especie en extinción... Sigo escuchando la radio—repitió, sonriendo, mientras una canción en inglés con fondo de piano resonaba en el local —, en realidad, me encanta la radio.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió, procurando mantener la sonrisa anclada en el semblante a modo de respuesta. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿ Porque se sentía tan torpe?

—¿Te molesta la música? — preguntó.

¿Por qué era tan difícil entablar una conversación con ella? Sasuke se sorprendió pensando el misterio que emanaba aquella chica.

—Sí..., digo, no— murmuró entrecortada, respiró y se apresuró a contestar ya más tranquila—. No me molesta. En realidad, la música me gusta mucho.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y regresó a su asiento.

—Bueno, pues comencemos—animó, una vez se hubo cargado el sistema informático—. ¿Qué te parece si te enseño a etiquetar los libros?

Hinata sacó su libreta de apuntes de debajo de la mesa y rebuscó entre las anotaciones hasta dar con la explicación de "cómo etiquetar".

—Lo tengo aquí apuntado—murmuró, mientras repasaba fugazmente sus letras para recordar el proceso—, lo hice ayer con Sakura.

—¿Y tienes alguna duda al respecto?

Ella negó.

—Está bien—continuó—. ¿Pasamos a dar de baja libros y a hacer devoluciones?

Repitió el acto anterior y buscó los apuntes que correspondían a "bajas y devoluciones". Sasuke la miró anonadado. ¿Quedaba algo por enseñarle?

El golpe de la puerta de la librería cerrándose distrajo a ambos de sus pensamientos. Una mujer, de la edad de Sasuke, entraba acalorada y repleta de bolsas.

—Buenos días—saludó él.

Hinata sonrió, sintiéndose, por alguna razón incomprensible, fuera de lugar.

—Buenos días—le respondió la clienta.

Se quedó parada frente a la estantería de libros infantiles rebuscando títulos, concentrada. Parecía no necesitar de ningún tipo de ayuda.

Sasuke examinó a Hinata, que pegaba pequeños golpecitos sobre la mesa con el bolígrafo de la libreta. Ella se percató de su mirada y alzó la vista. Se sonrieron unos instantes, antes de agachar la cabeza simultáneamente mientras se preguntaban a sí mismos qué les ocurría y porqué se comportaban así.

La mujer se acercó al mostrador, sonriente y decidida.

—Me llevo éste—señaló, mientras se lo entregaba a Hinata.

Ella le devolvió el gesto con amabilidad y procedió a realizar el cobro con soltura.

Los días anteriores, Sakura le había dejado realizar todas las ventas que habían tenido lugar y se sentía bastante cómoda y desenvuelta en la tarea. Sasuke volvió a quedarse, unos instantes, atontado mientras la contemplaba trabajar. Se percató de que realizaba cada movimiento con delicadeza y cuidado, como si cada acto tuviese la necesidad de cierta precisión que él no era capaz de detectar. Hinata le entregó los cambios y la mujer se marchó del local.

—¿Vives con tus padres? —preguntó, nada más cerrarse la puerta.

Ella asintió, sin poder ocultar su repentino retraimiento.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

Negó.

Sasuke se preguntó si debía detener el interrogatorio. ¿Por qué invadía su privacidad?

—¡Qué pena! —exclamó, procurando centrarse en él y dejar a la muchacha respirar—. Yo tengo una hermana pequeña y siempre ha sido la alegría de mi vida. Siento un poco de lástima hacia los hijos únicos—bromeó—, debéis pasar mucho tiempo en solitario y...

—Yo vivo casi sola—cortó, sin entender muy bien a dónde quería llegar a parar—. Mi madre está enferma y mi padre pasa mucho tiempo con ella en el hospital.

—Lo siento mucho... —dijo incómodo—, no quería... Bueno, lo siento, de verdad.

Él se quedó pensativo, sumido en su propia cabeza mientras Hinata se preguntaba por qué lo había dicho; por qué se lo había contado a él. Nunca dejaba que nadie supiera sobre ella, siempre era muy reservada.

—No pasa nada, lo llevo muy bien—mintió.

Sasuke sintió una extraña curiosidad por ahondar en el tema, pero lo dejó estar procurando guardar sus apariencias de caballerosidad. ¿Qué le pasaba con aquella chica? Desde que había entrado por la puerta, se había sumido en un singular aletargamiento que no podía explicarse.

—¿Qué te parece si ordenamos las estanterías? —preguntó.

Pensó que mantenerse ocupado ayudaría a calmar el intenso ambiente que se había creado entre ambos. Ella, conforme, abandonó su silla del mostrador y se dirigió a las primeras estanterías.

—Ahí tenemos los clásicos—le explicó—, Alejandro Dumas, Pio Baroja, Cervantes... Y ahí—dijo, señalando la estantería contigua—, la ficción juvenil. Ya sabes, J.K Rowling, C.S Lewis, Tolkien...

Hinata clavó su concentración en él mientras se paseaba por la librería mostrándole lo que contenía cada estante. Sasuke no se había dado cuenta, pero caminaba al mismo ritmo que uno de los hits del verano que resonaba en la radio. Pensó que resultaba muy sexy, y tuvo que eliminar de inmediato aquel concepto antes de que el rubor alcanzase sus mejillas.

—¿Vas a estar todos los días? —preguntó repentinamente.

Sasuke se detuvo e inspeccionó la intención que quedaba detrás de su pregunta. ¿Quería coincidir con él en más ocasiones?, o, al contrario, ¿estaba pensando cuántas tortuosas mañanas tendría que cruzarse con su insoportable jefe? No lograba descifrar su intención.

—No lo sé. Sakura está pasando una mala temporada y necesita pasar más tiempo en casa.

Ella asintió sin añadir nada más.

Se habían quedado detenidos en mitad de la tienda, rodeados de las estanterías y de los libros que dotaban al lugar de cierta intimidad. Sasuke sintió que una especie de cable eléctrico le unía a la muchacha y tuvo que dar un paso atrás por miedo de electrocutarse. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué se sentía de aquella manera a su lado?

—¿Te gustaría que viniese más?

Ella se quedó muda, mirándole.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía que responder algo, pero no sabía qué decir. ¿Quería verle más? Sí, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Debía responder eso? ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella si respondía que sí?

—Estoy a gusto contigo.

Nada más pronunciar las palabras, se arrepintió de ellas. ¡Que le pasaba!

—Yo también estoy muy a gusto contigo, Hinata—susurró, mientras "all of me" de Jhon Legend resonaba en la radio, dotando la frase de un romanticismo inesperado. Por alguna razón su nombre de sus labios sonaba mucho mejor.

Contuvo el impulso de acariciar su rostro y aprisionar sus labios bajo los suyos y se dio la vuelta. La situación cada vez era más tensa y pensó que, si no hacía nada para remediarlo, la atmósfera terminaría convirtiéndose en un entorno incómodo de trabajo. Prácticamente no se dirigieron la palabra en lo que restó de día. Hinata se comió un sándwich rápido en el descanso y regresó a la librería asfixiada por el calor veraniego.

Sasuke comió allí una ensalada campestre que se había llevado en un táper. Por la tarde, escucharon el programa de radio de "amores de verano" que tan de moda se había puesto en la última temporada mientras atendían a los escasos clientes que se dejaban caer por allí.

A las ocho de la noche, cuando se despidieron en la puerta de la librería, cada uno tenía el nombre del otro grabado ardientemente en la cabeza, sin poder sacárselo ni dejar de pensar en él.

—Hasta mañana—se despidió ella, taciturna.

Él le respondió alzando la mano en gesto de despedida, sin corregirla. No, no era un "hasta mañana", era un "hasta la semana que viene". Quizás incluso, más. No podía pedir favores en el periódico y debía centrarse en su trabajo. Además, sabía que sentía un encaprichamiento estúpido e incomprensible hacia aquella chiquilla y que, desde luego, no sería sano potenciarlo.

Hinata caminaba distraída mientras recapacitaba en todo lo que había sucedido aquella tarde. Había sentido algo..., algo intenso hacia él. Pero estaba casado y le doblaba la edad, aunque no lo aparentase. Así que tenía que quitarse aquella tontería de la cabeza cuanto antes. Ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones.

**. . . . . .**

Se despertó con su nombre en la cabeza, recreando su imagen, su silueta, y los movimientos que hacía al compás de la música mientras colocaba los libros. Suspiró hondo, aún soñando despierta, y abrió los ojos poco a poco. Según su despertador de mesilla, tan solo eran las tres de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para desvelarse y no volver a dormir.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso caliente de leche con el teléfono móvil en la mano. La luz azul de "mensajes nuevos" estaba encendida.

**23:10**

**Para: Hinata**

**De: Naruto**

**Mensaje: ¿Mañana paso a buscarte por la librería? ¿Salías a las 8?**

Sonrió fugazmente. Naruto parecía un buen tipo. Al menos era divertido.

**03:07**

**Para: Naruto**

**De: Hinata**

**Mensaje: Te estaré esperando.**

Terminó de beberse la leche y se dispuso a regresar a la cama cuando observó la luz de la tele de la sala encendida. Su padre se había quedado dormido, como tantas noches, sentado en el sofá. Seguramente por no molestar a su madre. Se acercó hasta él, apagó la televisión y le tapó, sigilosamente, con una manta. ¿Cómo no podía estar orgullosa de él? Todo lo que estaba sufriendo y soportando él solo...

Ella también quería estar a su lado, con su madre, pero no se veía tan fuerte como él, y aquello solo haría sentir peor a su progenitora. Se tumbó en la cama con la cabeza a mil vueltas por segundo. Su madre, la enfermedad, su padre... Sasuke.

¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de ahí? Suspiró hondo y procuró pensar en otra cosa, fuera cual fuese, con tal de olvidarle.

Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…

Resultó imposible.

**. . . . . .**

Se despertó tarde y se vistió con prisas, aunque procuró, como los días anteriores, tomarse la molestia de escoger con gusto las prendas que vestiría a lo largo del día. Últimamente se había animado más con aquello de cuidar su imagen personal. A las diez menos veinte, con treinta y tres grados centígrados en la calle y las prisas metidas en el cuerpo, salió corriendo hacia la librería suspirando por volver a verle... a él.

—¡Buenos, días Hinata! —saludó Sakura de buen humor.

A Hinata se le hizo extraño que la radio estuviese apagada, pero no dijo nada. La silla del mostrador que Sasuke le había sacado tampoco estaba.

—Buenos días—saludó con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Sakura estaba preparando un listado de nombres en el ordenador.

—Vamos a tener un acto el sábado, aunque tú te libras de tener que sufrirlo, ¿verdad?

—¿Un acto? —repitió Hinata, sin comprender a qué se refería.

Sin saber aún de qué se trataba, agradeció que el sábado fuera su día libre. Se colocó tras ella y repasó los nombres en voz baja. Había unos diez en verde y cinco o seis en rojo, que supuso que serían reservas sin confirmar.

—Una presentación de un libro. La haremos porque el escritor es amigo de Sasuke—le contó—. Su anterior novela también la presentó aquí y no te imaginas el horror que pudimos pasar... Treinta y tantas personas aquí metidas, diciendo tonterías hasta las tantas de la noche y encima, ¡para no llevarnos ni una pequeña parte de la comisión por venta!

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, indignada, y añadió más calmada:

—Por cierto, mi marido se ha enamorado de ti.

Sintió que se quedaba sin aire. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Hinata repitió la frase mentalmente, una y otra vez, hasta que fue capaz de procesarla en su totalidad. Perdió el aliento y pensó que, si no se agarraba al mostrador, terminaría en el suelo convulsionándose o algo similar.

—¡Le has encantado! —exclamó con emoción—. Le has parecido la chica ideal, así que creo que podrás quedarte con nosotros mucho tiempo.

Procuró fingir la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras un incesante hormigueo recorría su vientre. Entonces, ¿no le había parecido impertinente? ¿Le había encantado...? ¿Qué había querido decir con aquello? Que era una buena trabajadora, que parecía una chica muy simpática, ¿o qué?

—¿Estás bien, Hinata?

Ella asintió en silencio, procurando disimular el impacto que habían tenido sus palabras. ¿Qué se estaba imaginando?

—Sé que Sasu puede parecer un poco maniático al principio, pero ya verás cómo le terminas por coger cariño...

Repitió el gesto, procurando no desvelar los sentimientos que se iban arremolinando en su interior.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mientras agarraba el brazo de la joven.

Estaba fría y había comenzado a sudar.

—No tienes muy buena cara, ¿por qué no te sientas?

Sakura se levantó del asiento para cederle la silla a Hinata y se dirigió al almacén trasero en busca de un botellín de agua que siempre llevaba con ella en el bolso. Cuando regresó, la muchacha parecía haber recuperado un poco el color de las mejillas, aunque continuaba sudorosa.

—Perdóneme—murmuró en voz baja.

—No te disculpes, anda. Seguramente sea una bajada de tensión—explicó, mientras le tendía la botella—, con este calor lo raro es no sufrirlas...

Sí, había sido una bajada de tensión; pero no por el calor. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué se le había metido aquel hombre en la cabeza?

Pensó en que estaba casado y que todo aquello no era más que una tontería estúpida de quinceañera. Para colmo, recordó la conversación telefónica que habían tenido el primer día, donde él le pedía que le dijese a Sakura que tenía que recoger a la niña de casa de sus padres. Un nudo apretó su estómago y fue incapaz de no sentirse como una adolescente estúpida que soñaba despierta con algo que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.

Sintió el impulso de preguntarle a Sakura al respecto, pero se contuvo y guardó silencio.

Ninguna de las dos volvió a pronunciar el nombre de Sasuke en todo el día. Después de comer, Hinata, cumpliendo las órdenes de su jefa se dedicó a colgar las imágenes de promoción del acto en la página web de la librería. Dedicó el tiempo a escribir un pequeño texto de presentación del autor y a retocar unas cuantas imágenes que le acompañarían a éste.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquella tarde tuvieron muchísimos más clientes de los habituales y las dos mujeres agradecieron el poder sentirse ocupadas y entretenidas en sus tareas correspondientes. Hinata comenzaba a desenvolverse con soltura en la librería y se sorprendió al comprobar que prácticamente conocía cada libro que ocupaba las estanterías y que ninguna pregunta de los clientes le pillaba de improvisto.

A última hora el calor veraniego comenzó a disiparse y pudieron, por primera vez a lo largo del día, apagar el ventilador y prescindir de los improvisados cuadernos que ejercían de abanicos. A las siete y media de la tarde, un elegante Naruto, vestido con camisa ibicenca y zapatos de tela, apareció en la librería para esperar a Hinata.

—¿Es tu novio? —le preguntó Sakura, curiosa.

Ella negó rotundamente, pero el gesto pícaro y las cejas curvadas de su jefa indicaron la poca credibilidad de su total negación.

—Puedes marcharte ya si quieres, cerraré yo.

—¿Está segura? —preguntó la joven, sorprendida.

Hinata pensó que la primera impresión que se llevó de Sakura había resultado totalmente equívoca y diferente a la realidad.

—Estoy segura—sentenció—. Sois jóvenes, marcharos y divertiros, que por aquí no vamos a tener mucho más movimiento.

A las ocho menos veinte, Hinata y Naruto caminaban en silencio por el paseo del Parque rodeados de palmeras y de especies subtropicales, mientras una suave brisa marina refrescaba los restos del calor intenso y acariciaba sus rostros.

—¿Por qué trabajas ahí? —preguntó él, dispuesto a romper el silencio.

Ella pensó que para ser la segunda cita que tenían, prácticamente no habían hablado de su vida personal (cosa que agradeció profundamente). Como norma general, Naruto tan solo se dedicada a bromear y vacilar, sin interesarse por las cuestiones personales o sin realizar preguntas de aquella clase.

—¿Por qué trabajamos las personas? Supongo que por dinero, ¿no?

Él se detuvo en seco.

—No todo el mundo necesita dinero.

—Por lo general, los obreros sí lo necesitamos. ¿Por qué trabajas tú?

Hinata pensó que, a pesar de su simpatía, quedaba patente que era un chico con pocas luces y un tanto despreocupado.

—Por dinero, supongo.

—¿Supones?

Él reanudó el paseo, sin responder. Por un instante, pensó que detrás de aquella faceta bromista podría haber una persona con secretos y pensamientos.

—Bueno, ¿empezamos a emborracharnos, o qué?

Ella rió y arqueó las cejas, poco convencida.

—¿No deberíamos esperar al fin de semana?

—¿Por qué dejar para mañana lo que podemos hacer hoy? —replicó él, animado.

Con un primer trago, corroboró que el ron-cola no tenía el buen sabor que recordaba en su memoria. ¡Hacía tanto que no salía con Ino...! Y eso que ambas gracias a su mejor amiga había ido a varias fiestas, pero después de que le diagnosticaran el cáncer a su madre... La cosa había cambiado.

Decidió que su derroche de irresponsabilidad estaba alcanzando niveles peligrosos y que no bebería más de una copa. Pero después de pedir la tercera, se replanteó muy seriamente qué narices era aquello de la irresponsabilidad y pensó que tan solo se trataba de un invento de la sociedad para mantener a la humanidad formal y a raya.

Al día siguiente, seguramente, se arrepentiría de todo pero... ¿Qué más daba? Si su cuerpo aguantaba, ¿por qué negarse la diversión? Sin duda, se la merecía.

Eran las diez de la noche y, sentados en una de las terrazas del Palmeral de las Promesas, reían a pleno pulmón tirados en uno de los sofás del bar chill out que más de moda estaba en el puerto. Hinata sintió cómo los efectos del alcohol habían hecho mella en ella y un intenso calor invadía su cuerpo y nublaba su visión.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres muy guapa? —preguntó Naruto, que de repente se había tornado muy serio.

Ella hipó y rompió a reír en una serie de carcajadas, como si aquello que acababa de escuchar fuese el mejor chiste que le hubiesen contado jamás.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —repitió él, esforzándose por mantener la seriedad.

Hinata se sentó correctamente y se colocó el vestido en condiciones, imitando la repentina formalidad y sensatez de su amigo.

—No me río —mintió, con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Y sí, ya me lo habías dicho.

Él se acercó unos centímetros, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Hinata notó el calor de su cuerpo aproximándose a ella y el olor de su fragancia inundando su entorno. Por un instante, se sintió asfixiada y agobiada, pero la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido y su grado de embriaguez le obligaron a restarle nerviosismo a la situación y volver a reír, mientras notaba cómo la mano de Naruto se posaba pausadamente sobre su pierna.

—Hoy estás especialmente guapa—susurró con voz melosa—, ¿eso también te lo había dicho?

Hinata aguantó la risa.

—¿Hoy esto... ¡hip!..., especial..., ¡hip!..., especialmente..., guapa? — tartamudeó entre hipos.

Él la agarró por los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo, dejando sus rostros a pocos centímetros. Esperó unos segundos para comprobar si se apartaba de él, pero como Hinata se limitaba a sonreír tontamente, se lanzó a besarla. Notó sus labios carnosos, húmedos y con sabor a ron, mientras acariciaba su muslo con la yema de los dedos y ascendía lentamente por su pierna desnuda. Al principio reparó en cierto rechazo por parte de ella, pero poco a poco se relajó e introdujo su lengua, impaciente, buscando la suya, excitada. Hinata sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo... ¡Hacía tanto que nadie la acariciaba y la besaba! Se dejó llevar por la situación y el momento mientras su cabeza daba vueltas sin terminar de ubicar dónde y con quién se encontraba.

Notó una mano acariciar su ingle y rozar su sexo y se sobresaltó, impresionada. Pero Naruto continuaba besándola con pasión y deseo, evitando que pensase en nada más que en aquel instante. Rodeó su cuerpo por la cintura y tiró de ella, dejándola prácticamente sentada encima de él para evitar que el resto de los presentes en el establecimiento pudiesen cotillear descaradamente. Acarició su sexo por encima de su ropa interior y lo notó ardiente. La excitación que sentía en su ser comenzó a aumentar...

—Naruto...—murmuró Hinata—, espera...

Se sentía mareada y extraña. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba borracha, cansada, confusa. Se levantó del sofá, tambaleándose, mientras señalaba a Naruto con el dedo índice de manera acusadora.

—¿Vieeeness...? —le preguntó, confusa.

Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar.

—¿A dónde? —replicó.

Hinata aspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron albergar y lo soltó lentamente mientras observaba cómo las inmediaciones giraban alrededor de ella. Un repentino ataque de arcadas sacudió su cuerpo y, sin poder contenerse, expulsó todo el ron (y lo que no era ron) que contenía su estómago sobre el sofá de la terraza chill out.

Naruto se levantó de un salto, evitando mancharse la camisa de vómito. Se quedó pasmado junto a su amiga unos segundos, sin saber muy bien de qué manera proceder, mientras contemplaba cómo ella sola era incapaz de mantenerse en pie. La sujetó por un brazo y comenzó arrastrarla hacia la salida del local mientras todas las miradas se clavaban en ellos.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó, preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella le respondió con un hipo.

Naruto caminaba hacia el centro de Konoha mientras arrastraba a Hinata y se preguntaba cuánta honradez perdería si se aprovechaba un poco de la situación... aquella chica le encendía mucho.

Agachó la mirada para observarla, colgada de su hombro con mechones azulados tapándole el rostro y la mirada perdida y confusa.

—No falta mucho, tranquila...

Ella respondió con un quejido, arrastrando un pie detrás del otro y manteniendo el ritmo de él.

No lo haría, no se aprovecharía de ella. Esperaría el momento oportuno, uno en el que ella también le desease. Porque, si debía ser sincero, le gustaba Hinata. Era diferente al resto y no había tardado demasiado en percatarse. Además, ¿hacía cuánto tiempo que una chica no se lo ponía difícil?

—Estamos llegando a la calle de la librería, así que solo tienes que aguantar un pelín más... —murmuró.

Hinata alzó la vista y le sonrió, agradecida por el cuidado y la ayuda.

Le pitaban los oídos y todo a su alrededor parecía haberse subido en un tiovivo. Para colmo, la escasa lucidez que conservaba no le dejaba olvidar que el día siguiente tenía que acudir a trabajar.

—¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú?

Naruto se detuvo en seco, provocando que la carente estabilidad de su amiga se fuera al traste y cayera al suelo golpeándose la cabeza contra el asfalto.

Sasuke observó a la muchacha y salió corriendo en su auxilio, dejando la puerta de la librería abierta de par en par.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —le preguntó de malas maneras al chico que la acompañaba, mientras se agachaba junto a la joven para comprobar su estado.

¿Pero qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Estaba borracha? ¿Qué hacía borracha un jueves?

—Soy Naruto —murmuró él.

"¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡Su jefe!", pensó, abrumado, mientras se preguntaba si después de aquello Hinata volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

—Bueno, Naruto...—le dijo, procurando ocultar su enfado mientras socorría a la muchacha del suelo—, creo que has hecho suficiente. Márchate.

Él titubeó, confuso.

—Pero tengo que llevarla hasta su casa y...

—Yo me encargaré. Márchate—insistió Sasuke con seriedad.

Naruto, perplejo e inseguro comenzó a alejarse de la escena preguntándose si aquello era lo correcto. ¿Iba a dejarla sola con ese tío? ¿Y si le hacía algo por su culpa? Pensó que, después de todo, veía demasiadas películas de suspense y tenía la imaginación desbordada. Tan solo era el jefe de Hinata, un viejo sin vida que a las diez y media de la noche seguía metido en su pequeña tienda local.

Aupó a la chica en brazos y regresó a la librería. Se había hecho una brecha al golpearse contra el suelo y un pequeño hilillo de sangre recorría su frente. Sasuke comenzó a meditar qué debía hacer en el mismo instante en el que su teléfono comenzaba a vibrar; era Sakura. Decidió ignorar la llamada y centrarse en aquello que tenía entre manos.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no había podido pasar de largo y ya está? ¿Por qué se había implicado en aquel asunto? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con ella? Tan solo era una adolescente borracha, nada más. No tenía que haberse involucrado... ¿Cuántas borracheras se había cogido él de joven? ¿Acaso no era algo habitual y normal?

Hinata sollozó, mareada, mientras intentaba incorporarse. No sabía dónde estaba, ni con quién estaba, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí. Reconoció el almacén de la librería al mismo tiempo que palpaba la fría baldosa del suelo. ¿Pero cómo narices había llegado hasta allí?

—Voy a por el botiquín. Quédate ahí quieta, por favor—suplicó él.

—¿Sasuke?

Él carraspeó, irritado. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la irresponsabilidad de la chica?

—Menos mal que yo no soy tu padre, Hinata, porque si no... —murmuró, mientras se alejaba hacia el baño.

Parecía que los objetos de su alrededor no estaban dispuestos a mantenerse inmóviles. Observó a Sasuke colocarse frente a ella, emborronado por el alcohol. Se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta él y qué estaban haciendo allí.

—¿Cómo...?

—Ssshh—siseó, mientras comenzaba a desinfectarle la herida de la frente con un algodón—, no te muevas, por favor.

Ella obedeció. Estaba tan ebria, que ni si quiera notaba el dolor de la herida ni el escozor que provocaba el agua oxigenada.

—¿Pero cómo se te ocurre, Hinata? —le recriminó, sorprendido—. Deberías ser un poco más responsable...

¿Por qué le sorprendía tanto? Ella se estremeció, notando una repentina sensación de frío recorrer su cuerpo.

—Yo..., lo siento... —musitó desorientada—. Sasuke, yo...

—Ssssh, estate quieta, Hinata.

Notaba la vibración del teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y supuso que Sakura comenzaba a impacientarse y a preguntarse dónde se habría metido. Hacía más de una hora que le había dicho que, después de trabajar, se acercaría a la librería a recoger los cierres de caja antes de ir a casa.

—Sasuke... —masculló Hinata con la voz gangosa, arrastrando cada sílaba que pronunciaba —. Sasuke...

Él sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita sin poder contenerse. Debía confesar que a pesar de aquella turbia situación, ella estaba muy graciosa. Y además, preciosa. Tenía los ojos acuosos y el pintalabios un poco corrido, de una manera muy natural y sensual.

—¡Menuda borrachera te has cogido, Hinata...!

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados, mientras él colocaba una tirita en su frente. La herida no era demasiado profunda y parecía haber dejado de sangrar, así que no consideró necesario llevarla a un hospital.

—¿Por qué me gustas..., tanto..., Sasuke?

Él soltó otra pequeña risita, valorando la poca sinceridad que, seguramente, tendrían las palabras de la joven. Pensó en la vergüenza que iba a sentir cuando se despertase por la mañana y, sin poder contenerse, se echó a reír.

Hinata, que en su patético estado parecía comprender en su totalidad el porvenir de aquella risa, le coreó con una carcajada, divertida por la repentina felicidad con la que se había inundado el ambiente.

—Pero hip, estás… casado... — añadió, arrastrando las palabras de forma exagerada — . Y yo..., yo...

Se preguntó qué iba a hacer con ella. No podía dejarla sola en aquel estado. Bueno, en realidad, sí que podía; pero no quería.

—Y yo no..., yo, yo no...

Sasuke le acarició el rostro con delicadeza, preguntándose a sí mismo cómo su novio había podido permitirle beber tanto y cómo había sido capaz de dejarla sola con él. Ella guardó silencio, mientras clavaba los ojos pardos en su mirada.

—Que no se entere Naruto de lo que me estás diciendo—bromeó.

¿Sasuke conocía a Naruto? Hinata procuró ordenar su mente, pero fue incapaz. ¿Por qué conocía a Naruto? Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido y... Ni siquiera era capaz de entender qué hacía allí. Estaba confusa.

—No me de...de... ¡hip!..., dejes sola, ¡hip! —le pidió, abrumada por la situación.

—No te voy a dejar sola—aseguró, mientras colocaba su chaqueta en los hombros de la muchacha—. Voy a quedarme contigo hasta que te encuentres mejor.

Ella asintió, aparentemente complacida con la respuesta.

Sasuke se levantó y se acercó hasta los altavoces de la tienda. Encendió la radio, desconectó su teléfono y pensó que, llegado el momento, ya pensaría algo que contarle a Sakura.

—Gracias—musitó ella con voz apagada.

—No me las des.

Se sentó en el suelo a su lado y dejó que Hinata colocase la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras la voz del locutor de la radio resonaba en la librería.

—¡Las once de la noche! —anunciaba, con un falso entusiasmo —¿Qué tal están mis oyentes favoritos? ¡Estamos a una hora de entrar en el tan esperado viernes y comenzar el fin de semana! ¡Por fin! Después de un caluroso día, con temperaturas que han alcanzado los treinta y ocho grados centígrados, por fin podemos disfrutar de un poco de fresco y pasear por las calles...

La joven se había enroscado en su brazo, con la cabeza aún apoyada sobre él. Sasuke no entendía por qué, pero inevitablemente se sentía bien de aquella manera; con ella tan cerca. Sabiendo que allí, a su lado, estaba segura y protegida de todo lo que había en el exterior.

—¡Hoy estrenamos nueva canción del joven quinteto, Dvicio! Estos chicos son unos románticos y siempre saben llegar a nuestro corazoncito, ¿verdad? ¡Veamos con qué nos sorprenden esta vez...! Desde Canal Sur Radio os deseamos una feliz noche...

Poco a poco los acordes de la guitarra en solitario comenzaron a inundar el ambiente...

Hinata alzó la mirada, acurrucada a su lado, y le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas. La música, él... Sentía que, de pronto, todo era perfecto. Tal y como tenía que ser. La melodía fue elevando su sonido hasta que la voz del cantante nació entre las estrofas, mientras ellos se miraban electrizados por una unión que ninguno de los deseaba ni era capaz de entender.

**...No te buscaba y me supiste encontrar**

**No te esperaba y ahora sé que quizás**

**No es humano**

**Tu cuerpo ni tu forma de amar...**

—Gracias por aparecer en mi vida, Hinata — murmuró con una efímera seguridad implícita en aquella frase, sabiendo que al día siguiente ella ni siquiera lo recordaría.

**...Cada palabra que jamás pude usar**

**Un pensamiento que me incita a pecar**

**No es bendito**

**Amarte es una necesidad...**

Y de alguna asombrosa manera, los centímetros entre ellos se acortaron hasta que sus labios se rozaron delicadamente. Él acarició su rostro con dulzura mientras ella, poco a poco, se iba incorporando para quedar frente a él.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no se detenía? Aquello no estaba bien, estaba besándose con una cría y... ¡Estaba casado!

Pero cuando la observaba el mundo se detenía para cambiar de rumbo y girar en dirección contraria. Sentía un hormigueo en el estómago y notaba cómo cada parte de su ser vibraba si ella estaba cerca... Y lo había notado en unos minutos, segundos en realidad, según la vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la librería.

**...Cinco minutos más**

**Se hacen eternos si no estás, amor.**

**No necesito más**

**Mi única realidad es que cada segundo del día contigo sabe mejor...**

—¿Por qué no has aparecido antes?

Ella le respondió con otro leve roce en los labios; insegura y vacilante.

—Supongo que tenía que crecer—bromeó.

**...A fuego lento tú me vas a quemar**

**En un incendio que no quiero apagar...**

Y el mundo, ése que de pronto había comenzado a girar en dirección contraria, dejó de hacerlo para detenerse en seco y regalarles un espacio único y especial entre música y libros que había quedado suspendido en el tiempo.

Se derritieron en un beso largo e intenso, notando la necesidad que tenían ambos por fundirse y convertirse en una sola persona. Por notarse, sentirse, poseerse... Él atrajo su delgado cuerpo hasta colocarlo sobre sus piernas y ella rodeó su torso sin dejar de besarle. Su mano, impetuosa, recorrió sus pectorales mientras notaba el calor ascender y descender por todo su organismo. Un organismo que, de repente, se sentía vivo y ardiente junto a Sasuke.

**Y no hay remedio para esta enfermedad**

**Pero yo sé que tú te sientes igual...**

Sasuke agarró su vestido y lo subió lentamente para poder sacárselo por encima de la cabeza. Ella elevó los brazos para permitir que la desnudase, mientras observaba aquellos ojos chispeantes de pasión recorrer sus curvas jóvenes, firmes, perfectas. A pesar de su delgadez y del color de piel pálido, era lo más bonito que había visto jamás. Se tendió sobre ella con dilación, embriagado por cada segundo y cada instante de excitación que dejaban atrás. Hinata notó el frío de las baldosas en la espalda, contrastando con el calor que emanaba Sasuke sobre ella. Contempló su torso desnudo, sin camiseta, y se sorprendió al comprobar la buena forma que mantenía. Un doloroso e intenso quemazón, apremiante y excitante, recorría cada célula de su ser...

Advirtió las manos de él, temblorosas e impacientes, acariciar su cuerpo con sutileza para colarse detrás de su espalda y desabrochar los cierres del sujetador. Él se alejó y se quitó los pantalones sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos antes de agarrar con primor su tanga y deslizarlo a través de sus piernas.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Hinata deseó que el instante se alargase más, que se tornase eterno.

—Estoy segura—musitó.

**...Decir te amo no es nada original**

**Pero a tu lado es mejor...**

Él se introdujo lentamente en su interior, dejando que el sofoco que sentía se deslizase hacia ella mientras notaba cómo sus manos le rodeaban para clavar con fiereza las uñas en su espalda. Continuó entrando y saliendo, paulatinamente, con sosiego, mientras acariciaba sus grandes y perfectos senos y besaba su cuello con sutileza. Sentía el delicado cuerpo de Hinata temblar bajo él y el deseo ardiente en su mirada. Escuchó sus roncos gemidos; jadeantes y ahogados bajo la melodía que resonaba.

**...A fuego lento tú me vas a quemar**

**En un incendio que no quiero apagar...**

**...Mi única realidad es que cada segundo del día contigo sabe mejor...**

—¡Y ya nos han dado las dos de la madrugada! Desde Canal Sur Radio se despide Aoba Yamashiro... ¡Qué paséis una buena noche! ¡Hasta mañana!

Sasuke la observó en silencio; su pecho subía y bajaba sumido en un profundo sueño.

Se había quedado dormida sobre él, desnuda y cubierta por la escasa chaqueta de verano que había llevado consigo la mañana anterior al salir de casa. Se preguntó qué era lo que había hecho y cómo iba a arreglar aquello... Aunque, ¿lo quería arreglar? Y tenía un problema añadido: ¿qué iba a decirle a Sakura? Estaba seguro de que no se conformaría con un simple "me he liado con los del trabajo".

—Hinata... —susurró en su oreja, mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda—. Tenemos que ir a casa, es muy tarde...

* * *

**Por favor escuchad esta hermosa canción de Dvicio, son hermosos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Christian Martins, Besos de Carmín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

¡Qué poco duraba la felicidad! Era algo tan irreal, tan fugaz, breve, intenso y espontaneo...

Se desnudó en la cocina y metió la ropa en la lavadora antes de dirigirse a la ducha, aún un poco mareada por los restos de alcohol en su organismo. El agua templada sobre ella siempre le había resultado terapéutica y sanadora. Una manera de echar por el desagüe todas las preocupaciones y sentimientos negativos que contenía su interior. Una forma de purgar aquello que hacía demasiado daño.

Procuró, un tanto confusa, ordenar sus pensamientos y recapitular: librería, Naruto, Sasuke...

Sasuke...

Sasuke...

Sasuke...

Y por último, la soledad en la que había encontrado sumido su hogar. La poca preocupación (o falta de preocupación, en realidad) de sus padres hacia ella porque ya tenían demasiado en lo que pensar y desvelarse por las noches. La terrible manera en la que, en un instante, había comprendido que estaba más sola que nunca en la vida.

**Mamá ha tenido otra pequeña crisis. No te preocupes demasiado, no parece grave.**

**Mañana te llamo. Te quiere,**

**papá.**

La nota que cada día temía encontrar sujeta bajo un imán en la nevera, de la misma manera que en un pasado habían pegado la lista de la compra o la falta ocasional de productos del hogar. Aquellas letras escritas por el puño de su padre y que, en realidad, querían decir que el final se acercaba y que el tiempo para despedirse se encontraba más próximo de lo imaginado.

Frotó su cuerpo con la esponja repetidas veces, procurando eliminar de él los restos de olor a vómito o alcohol. Pensó que tras la noche que había pasado no lograría pegar ojo ni un solo instante.

Proyectó en su mente, con los ojos cerrados, la imagen de él, de sus labios, de su cuerpo, de su fragancia, de su sutileza a la hora de desnudarla... Y después de todo aquello, ¿qué era lo que venía? ¿Volvería a verle? ¿Volvería a aparecer por la librería? O peor aún, ¿le confesaría a Sakura lo que había pasado entre ellos?

Salió de la ducha destemplada a pesar del calor y se tumbó bajo la sabana de la cama. Antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar su pelea particular con Morfeo, revisó su teléfono móvil. Por un instante, sufrió una paralización de los latidos en su pecho pensando que, aquellas palabras, las había escrito él. Pero no; era Naruto.

**Para: Hinata**

**De: Naruto**

**Mensaje: Perdóname. Espero que quieras volver a verme a pesar de todo.**

No le importaba. Nada le importaba. Lo único que quería era volver a recrear aquella noche y que jamás alcanzase final. Quería conocer qué era lo que ocurriría y si él volvería a querer verla. Quería a Sasuke. Pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza dos cuestiones importantes: estaba casado y era padre. Y sabía que, por mucho que le hiriese, era un simple estorbo que debía apartar de su vida.

Sasuke se sentó en la barra, alicaído, mientras se bebía la cerveza a pequeños sorbos. Había tenido el descaro de mandarle un mensaje a Sakura, a las tres de la mañana, para decirle que estaba de cañas con un compañero y que la noche se le había complicado. Ella le había devuelto el mensaje con amenazas y le había llamado otras cien veces más. Daba igual, no tenía pensado responder a nada más ni regresar a casa hasta que el alcohol realizase su efecto en él. Al menos hasta que se encontrase en el mismo estado de embriaguez en el que había encontrado a Hinata unas horas antes. ¿Qué iba a decirle a su mujer? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo que había sucedido?

Jamás la había engañado, ni siquiera en sus inicios cuando no eran más que dos adolescentes sin cabeza e insensatos. Tampoco había desaparecido de aquella manera nunca y, si dejaba la humildad de lado, podía decir que, hasta entonces, había sido un marido ejemplar.

Sasuke sopesó todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo de la noche y, sin poder contenerse, rompió a llorar en silencio. Agradeció la intimidad que el barman le había proporcionado retirándose dentro de la cocina. ¿Pero cómo iba a salir de aquella?

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Bueno, a esa última pregunta, por desgracia, si era capaz de responder: debía olvidar a Hinata y regresar a su rutina. Debía centrar su vida y continuarla de la misma manera en la que había transcurrido hasta entonces. Pero no podía hacerlo y sabía perfectamente por qué. Se había enamorado. Por primera vez en su vida, se había enamorado de verdad e irracionalmente.

Necesitó tres intentos para abrir la puerta de su casa. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y supuso que, dado el estado en el que se encontraba, Sakura pasaría por alto la conversación pendiente hasta el día siguiente. Entró en la habitación y, a oscuras, se desnudó y se metió en la cama. Sintió el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de ella a su lado.

No se había movido ni un milímetro y tampoco se había molestado en pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Buenas noches—susurró él.

Sabía a la perfección que estaba despierta y dolida por su comportamiento, a pesar de la falta de respuesta.

**. . . . . .**

Se despertó con la cabeza embotellada y dolorida. ¿Pero cuánto había bebido la noche anterior para encontrarse en tan mal estado?

Además, estaba muerta de sueño. El despertador había sonado a las ocho de la mañana y Hinata calculó que no había llegado a dormir más de tres horas y media.

Se vistió con parsimonia, se echó un poco de colorete, se pintó los labios de rojo, se tomó un café en la solitaria cocina de su casa y salió hacia la librería arrastrando los pies con desgana. No le cabía ninguna duda de que aquella mañana sería muy dura para ella.

Una rígida intranquilidad se había instalado en su interior para recordarle que, aquella mañana, no sabía qué era lo que iba a encontrar al entrar en la librería. Quizás una carta de despido, una escandalosa Sakura llamándola de todo o un disgustado Sasuke diciéndole que, sintiéndolo mucho, prefería no volver a verla jamás. También cabía la posibilidad de que él hubiese guardado el secreto, pero, aun existiendo esa opción, decidió descartarla y ponerse en lo peor para amortiguar el inclemente golpe que se podría llevar en tan solo cuestión de minutos.

Agradeció el sosiego que emanaban las somnolientas y calurosas calles malagueñas, regalándole unos breves instantes de paz.

Dobló la esquina de la calle y corroboró que, a pesar de la hora temprana que era, la puerta de la librería ya estaba abierta de par en par. Comprobó en su reloj de muñeca que acababan de pasar las nueve y media de la mañana y que llegaba, prácticamente, treinta minutos antes de su hora de entrada.

—Buenos días—murmuró atemorizada al entrar.

Sakura, ojerosa y con muy mal aspecto, tomaba notaba en una agenda sobre el mostrador.

—¡Ah! —respondió inapetente—. Buenos días, Hinata.

Y volvió a centrarse en sus tareas como si la joven no acabase de llegar.

—Voy a dejar el bolso en el almacén...—dijo, mientras notaba cómo los nervios de su interior iban calmándose poco a poco.

Ella asintió en silencio, sin prestarle atención.

Hinata entró al almacén y reconoció la fragancia de Sasuke en el aire. Se percató que las cajas que habían movido la noche anterior para poder acomodarse en el suelo seguían en el mismo lugar equívoco en el que las habían dejado y, guiada por un impulso, comenzó a colocarlas en su sitio original.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Hinata? —preguntó Sakura, que estaba cruzada de brazos en el umbral del almacén.

—Yo..., yo solo...

—Perdona, déjalo—musitó para sí misma mientras se acercaba a ella y la ayudaba a colocar los paquetes en sus emplazamientos correctos—. He pasado una mala noche y no he podido pegar ojo.

—Lo siento—susurró la joven.

Aquella situación se estaba tornando muy incómoda y no sabía muy bien qué debía decir o hacer.

—No te preocupes, Hinata. No es tu culpa.

Y no dijo ni una palabra más en toda la mañana.

Hinata no dejaba de preguntarse a sí misma qué era lo que le habría contado Sasuke para excusar su repentina ausencia.

Se notaba, sin lugar a dudas, que habían discutido y que ella estaba realmente disgustada. Una cosa, la más importante de todas, era evidente: Sasuke no había dicho ni una palabra acerca de su encuentro con ella. Lo que le llevaba a plantearse... ¿Qué ocurriría? ¿Querría olvidar el asunto? ¿No volver a verla?

Por la tarde recibieron a diversos clientes y cada uno de ellos salió por la puerta con las manos vacías y abrumados por el turbio ambiente que se respiraba en el local. Era evidente que ambas mujeres se encontraban sumidas por completo en sus pensamientos.

Sakura no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿De verdad tenía que creerse aquel cuento de que se había liado tomando cervezas? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos?

Cierto era que los últimos meses habían sido especialmente duros, pero hasta aquel instante no se había planteado realmente la gravedad del peligro en el que estaba sumido su matrimonio. Además, había quedado patente que Sasuke y ella eran capaces de superar cualquier obstáculo, ¿o no? Después de la depresión causada por el último aborto que habían sufrido, habían decidido volver a intentar ser padres. ¿Aquello no era sinónimo de bonanza y felicidad? ¿Cómo podía ser que, estando mal, se aventurasen en algo semejante? Aunque ya habían pasado meses, muchos. Diez meses sin resultado alguno.

Sakura siempre había tenido la certeza de que en aquel asunto la peor parte se la llevaba ella; al menos, el mayor sufrimiento. Tanto psíquico como físico. Pero, ¿y si no era así? ¿Y si Sasuke también estaba realmente afectado por el asunto?

Observó a Hinata reorganizando los muebles para dar cabida a la presentación que tendría lugar al día siguiente y, por un instante, la envidió. Anheló aquella juventud que poseía y que ella hacía muchísimo tiempo que había dejado marchar...

En realidad, no se arrepentía de ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado en su vida, pero, ¿habían sido las correctas? Al fin y al cabo, las circunstancias la habían llevado hasta aquel lugar. Las circunstancias y las decisiones. Dentro de unos días cumplirían dieciocho años de matrimonio. Toda una vida que habían ido construyendo alrededor de la pareja que formaban.

Recordó perfectamente aquellos años locos; cuando ella tan sólo era una muchacha de veinte años con ganas de vivir y disfrutar, pensando en la universidad y en una vida completamente diferente a la que, al fin de cuentas, le había tocado. Recordó aquel instante en el que supo que estaba embarazada y el espanto, el miedo y el terror que sintió cuando la tira del test reflejó el resultado positivo. Rememoró las lágrimas que vinieron después, antes de contárselo a Sasuke y a sus padres. Aún conservaba el recuerdo de su familia, sentada en la mesa del comedor mientras examinaban a Sasuke con mala cara.

—¿Y vas a hacer lo correcto, chico? — le había preguntado su padre.

En aquel instante, Sakura tan solo quería que se abriese una brecha en el suelo y que la tierra se hundiese llevándosela consigo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar y sentía que su vida había tocado final.

—¿Hacer lo correcto? — preguntó Sasuke, confuso.

No era más que un crío, tan asustado y aturdido como lo estaba ella.

—Sí, lo correcto — aseguró.

—¿Habéis decidido casaros, Sasuke? — insistió su madre.

Él no apartaba la mirada de ella. Hacía tan solo unas semanas que se conocían, un par de meses, como mucho. ¿Estaban enamorados o tan sólo había sido una aventura fugaz? ¿A caso no era demasiado precipitado hablar de una boda? Pero ella estaba embarazada, y debían de tomar ciertas decisiones al respecto por el bien de la criatura.

—Sí, creo que eso deberíamos hacer.

Y así fue. Ninguna de las familias quiso esperar demasiado por miedo a que el tamaño de la barriga delatase la conveniencia que había detrás de aquel matrimonio tan repentino.

Dos meses después, se daban el "sí quiero" bajo el techo de la iglesia y Sakura rechazaba la beca que se le había concedido para la universidad. Sasuke también dejó los estudios y comenzó a ganarse la vida en los oficios más solicitados, trabajando duras jornadas por escasas pesetas que no daban para un alquiler demasiado refinado.

Pocos meses después, sufrió su primer aborto. Ambas familias quedaron destrozadas y consternadas, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Sasuke, que hasta entonces se había desvivido por mantenerla y cuidarla, comenzó a tornarse taciturno y a dejar de lado el trabajo. Sakura supuso que recelaba en haber tomado las decisiones acertadas sobre su porvenir; y no podía culparle por ello.

Pasaron los meses y, junto a ellos, los años. Dejaron de ser dos desconocidos bajo el mismo techo y poco a poco se fue creando un pequeño vínculo de unión. Sakura, que hasta entonces no había reparado en la persona que era, no tardó demasiado tiempo en enamorarse de él. Sufrió varios años pensando en si Sasuke compartía con ella aquel sentimiento de amor o tan sólo la veía como el compromiso que había adquirido por "hacer lo correcto" en un pasado. Y en aquellos tiempos fue cuando decidió que, después de todo, el primer embarazo fallido los había unido de una manera extraña; de una manera que, tras el aborto, había desaparecido.

En aquel tiempo ambos tenían veintiséis años y la vida mucho más ordenada. Sasuke había cursado dos cursos de redacción y de fotografía profesional y se ganaba la vida en un diminuto periódico local escribiendo pequeños artículos sin importancia y transcribiendo los anuncios de los clientes. No parecía realmente feliz con ella, pero sí entusiasmado con el rumbo que había tomado su trabajo. Ella dejó de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas sin decirle nada y, cuando supo que volvía a estar embarazada, le dio la noticia y compartió con él una sorpresa que ella ya esperaba.

Y, en efecto, todo mejoró en su matrimonio. En aquel instante ambas familias se alegraron por la noticia y Sasuke parecía sentirse completamente emocionado, como si hubiese encontrado una razón más por la que ser mejor persona y marido.

Fue el peor golpe de todos.

El más desgarrador que Sakura había sentido jamás. A una semana de entrar en el tercer trimestre del embarazo, con el nombre de la niña escogido, la habitación preparada, la ropa y los regalos colocados en sus respectivos lugares, todo se vino abajo. Todos los sueños se derrumbaron de un plumazo. Y Sakura quedó sumida en una depresión que tardó muchísimo tiempo en superar.

Dos años después, Sasuke había cambiado de trabajo y había ascendido puestos hasta llegar a un periódico decente donde se sentía aún más valorado como periodista deportivo local. Los días comenzaron a tornarse eternos para ella, siempre sola en casa, siempre triste. Decidieron, en aquel momento, embarcarse en el proyecto de la librería y adoptar a Izanami. Sakura pasó del aburrimiento a la saturación de tareas, mientras aprendía a solventar las necesidades del Golden Retriever que acababa de entrar en la familia, preparaba el local para la tienda y aprendía el funcionamiento de la librería.

Con aquel remolino de quehaceres inesperados se quedó embarazada por tercera vez.

Sasuke pagó los mejores médicos y especialistas para que procedieran a realizar un seguimiento constante y minimizar los riesgos y, cuando sufrió el tercer aborto, todos ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en que había sido la propia Sakura la causante accidental y no un factor físico externo que se pudiese tratar. Ella, su cabeza y sus miedos. Su estrés, su temor a que sucediera lo peor había provocado que todos sus miedos se hicieran realidad. Había perdido su tercer bebé, su tercera oportunidad por ser madre.

Tardó demasiado tiempo en admitir que los especialistas, seguramente, habían estado acertados con el diagnostico. Los pocos meses de embarazo, Sakura los pasó sola en la librería, llorando y asustada. El sentimiento de soledad, de lucha sin su pareja, se había transformado en algo insoportable y constante.

Hacía un año, mientras se encontraba sumida en una lista de libros a devolver, comprendió que quizás todo se pudiese resolver con la ayuda de un psicólogo. Acaso, si dedicaba más tiempo a ella, a cuidarse, a quererse... Podrían, por fin, cumplir aquel sueño por el que llevaban tantos años luchando y por el que había comenzado su matrimonio y su amor mutuo. Sakura comenzó a cerrar la librería antes, se apuntó a clases de baile, decidió visitar a sus padres (que ya eran muy mayores) una vez por semana y se determinó a recuperar toda aquella vida que no había disfrutado en absoluto. No culpaba a Sasuke, ni le guardaba rencor. Él no había sido un mal marido, aunque no había estado lo suficiente presente para ella. Después de discutirlo en diversas ocasiones, Sasuke comenzó a pasar un día semanal en la librería para que Sakura pudiera dedicarse a ella. En algunas ocasiones se quedaba con él y el simple hecho de compartir su compañía le era totalmente suficiente. Otras veces, aprovechaba para ir al gimnasio, a pasear o a darse un masaje.

Volvieron hablar de ser padres y la conversación transcurrió muchísimo mejor de lo que Sakura hubiese imaginado. Aquel tema se había convertido en una especie de tabú entre ellos, algo que si se pronunciaba o se tocaba (aún superficialmente) deliberaba en una profunda y horrible discusión en la que las culpas y los insultos siempre estaban presentes. A pesar del buen rumbo y de la calma aparente de la conversación, Sasuke se mantuvo firme en la decisión de no volver a intentarlo hasta que transcurrieron varios días.

—Podemos hacerlo—le dijo una noche—, podemos intentarlo por última vez.

Y ahí se encontraban.

Diez meses después, por alguna extraña razón, el destino había colocado un obstáculo más en su vida. No conseguía quedarse embarazada, cosa que ninguna de las anteriores veces le había sucedido.

—¿Cuántas personas has dicho que acudirían al acto?

La voz de Hinata en la lejanía la distrajo y la sacó de sus recuerdos.

—¿Perdona? —repitió, aún ensimismada.

—¿Cuántas personas van a venir a la presentación?

Ella suspiró, irritada.

La maldita presentación... Después de todo, ¿asistiría? ¿O le dejaría a Sasuke en la estacada? Al fin y al cabo era su compañero de trabajo, no el de ella. Había aguantado uno de aquellos actos por él, porque se lo había pedido y porque en aquella época habían estado felices pero... Después de lo sucedido, dudaba que se mereciese cualquier tipo de apoyo por su parte.

—Veinticinco personas confirmadas— le dijo, mientras revisaba los apuntes del ordenador—, pero quién sabe cuántas más aparecerán.

**. . . . . .**

Odiaba los hospitales y todo lo que éstos representaban. Hinata se sentó en la incómoda silla que había junto a la pared y agradeció que, en aquella ocasión, no contasen con insufribles compañeros de habitación.

Observó cómo el pecho de su madre ascendía y descendía sumido en la profunda respiración de un sueño provocado por medicamentos. El gotero iba vaciándose, lentamente, mientras las agujas del reloj se aproximaban al mediodía.

Su padre, Hiashi, se sentó junto a ella sin mediar palabra. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que se habían distanciado y, por mucho que le doliese, no le culpaba. Los tiempos en los que la familia feliz había permanecido unida habían quedado atrás. Hinata rememoró con añoranza aquellas discusiones por sus notas o por la hora de llegada, que ahora tan absurdas le parecían.

—Es la quimio...—murmuró a modo de explicación—. Esta vez no lo lleva nada bien.

Ella asintió, muda.

Había llegado el horrible punto de no retorno en el que ni siquiera se preguntaban qué era lo que sucedía, por qué había sufrido otra crisis o cuánto tardaría en recuperarse en aquella ocasión. Hinata sabía muy bien que aquel veneno que estaba consumiendo a su madre no tenía cura alguna, al igual que lo sabía su padre aunque se negase a asimilarlo.

Los tres se encontraban desgastados y marchitos. Los tres esperaban..., a que llegase el duro momento que ninguno deseaba asimilar.

Las horas fueron pasando, una detrás de otra. Se había quedado en el hospital para poder hablar con ella, para que abriese los ojos y pudiese verla allí sentada a su lado. Pero su madre estaba tan débil que era incapaz de abandonar el sueño en el que se encontraba sumergida. Se acercó a la ventana y contempló la débil y tenue luz de sol malagueño apagándose paulatinamente para despedir el sábado.

—Vete a casa, Hina—le pidió su padre.

No le gustaba ver a su hija allí, metida en un hospital día tras día, desaprovechando las horas de su vida. No le gustaba que el último recuerdo que fuera a conservar de su madre fuese aquel; una persona postrada en la camilla de un hospital con una vía en el brazo.

—Vale, papá—accedió Hinata con un fugaz beso en su mejilla—. Nos vemos en casa.

—Creo que pasaré la noche aquí...

Ella asintió.

—Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

Abandonó el hospital y una ráfaga de aire fresco recorrió su cuerpo provocándole un escalofrío. A pesar del calor, aquella mañana había salido de casa con una camiseta de tirantes y una falda de cintura alta, sin chaqueta ni más ropa de abrigo para proteger su piel de la brisa nocturna.

Nada más pisar el asfalto de la calle reapareció él en su cabeza, como si al abandonar el hospital permitiese a sus pensamientos desconectar de la enfermedad de su madre.

Su cuerpo, su fragancia, su dulzura al acariciarla, su voz tan sensual... Sasuke. Sabía que estaba autotorturándose de una manera muy insana y que todo aquello no le convenía en absoluto; aún así, era incapaz de controlar sus razonamientos y sentimientos. Pensó en lo mucho que la había cambiado una sola noche a su lado y se preguntó si para él había llegado a tener el mismo significado que ella le atribuía.

No fue consciente de que caminaba hacia la librería hasta que dobló la esquina y chocó con un grupo de gente que tomaba copas y charlaba animadamente en su entrada. Era sábado, y el amigo escritor de Sasuke presentaba su nueva novela en el establecimiento.

Hinata se detuvo en seco y sopesó si debía acercarse o no. El día anterior Sakura había estado bastante taciturna con ella y quizás lo mejor era dejar que se calmase la situación. Pero..., en realidad quería verle. Aunque él no la viese a ella, le daba igual.

Caminó un paso al frente sin convicción y volvió a plantarse, dubitativa. ¿De verdad quería hacerlo? ¿Quería observar cómo el hombre que se había colado en sus sueños y pensamientos pasaba un rato agradable con su mujer, rodeado de amigos?

Una de las parejas que hacía un rato se encontraba en la puerta del local pasó frente a ella y Hinata comprendió que llevaba más de quince minutos ahí parada y que debía de resultar un tanto siniestro para los espectadores que estaban en la puerta del local.

Había decidido pasar de largo y no llamar la atención cuando escuchó su nombre.

—¡Eh! ¡Hinata!

Fue imposible no reconocer su voz. Se giró torpemente para saludarle con la mano. De pronto, sintió cómo su piel se erizaba escalofriantemente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

Sasuke caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A Hinata le pareció que no tenía muy buen aspecto. Unas profundas ojeras negras que en su anterior encuentro no había tenido lucían entonces con descaro bajo sus ojos negros.

—Vengo del hospital y necesitaba caminar para despejarme...—musitó, inquieta.

Había anhelado estar con él pero, de repente, se sentía extraña y avergonzada.

—De ver a tu madre, supongo.

—Así es—confirmó.

Él alargó su mano para acariciarle el brazo en un gesto de condolencia.

—Espero que se encuentre bien—aseguró con preocupación.

Le pareció encontrar la sinceridad en su mirada, así que se limitó a sonreír y a vocalizar un inaudible "gracias" mientras el cosquilleó de su piel al rozarse la erizaba hasta la médula. La mirada curiosa de los presentes se había clavado en ellos y Sasuke comenzaba a sentirse incómodo allí, expuesto a la muchedumbre. Pensó en lo mucho que se alegraba de verla y que..., no quería que se marchase.

—¿Por qué no te quedas?

Ella sopesó la proposición unos instantes.

—Creo que no sería...

—Estamos a punto de terminar—le cortó, sin dejarle tiempo a negarse—, puedo acompañarte hasta casa cuando cerremos.

Hinata le miró fijamente a los ojos; como si tratase de introducirse en sus pensamientos y adivinar lo que había detrás de aquella frase.

—Está bien—dijo, al fin, poco convencida.

Regresó la librería caminando a su lado. Junto a él, todo parecía diferente y fuera de lugar... Como si nada ni nadie perteneciese al mundo, excepto ellos. El resto sobraban.

La presentó como la nueva ayudante de la librería y todo el mundo se comportó de una manera amable y cariñosa con ella. Había muchísima gente, los muebles se habían movido de sitio para poder crear más espacio del que ella había presupuesto que necesitarían el día anterior, había copas por las estanterías y manchas de vino en el suelo. Hinata comprendió a la perfección porqué Sakura odiaba aquel tipo de eventos.

Agradeció que, seguramente, aquel desastre fuera a limpiarse el día siguiente y no el lunes, cuando ella llegase a trabajar.

Los primeros instantes se sintió realmente incómoda con la situación. Sasuke la tenía agarrada del brazo y la llevaba de un sitio a otro presentándole a la gente. Hinata no podía dejar de buscar a Sakura con la mirada, totalmente contrariada. Desde luego, no tenía nada de malo que Sasuke fuese amable con ella pero..., pero se habían acostado. Y aquello cambiaba en su totalidad las normas del juego.

Quince minutos después, cuando supo que Sakura no había acudido al evento, pudo relajarse y comenzar a comportarse con normalidad.

—Éste es el genio que hay detrás de todo—dijo Sasuke, mientras le presentaba al autor de la novela—. Gaara, ésta es Hinata. Trabaja en la librería desde hace poco.

Él alargó la mano y se la estrechó con fuerza.

—Encantado, Hinata.

—Encantada yo también, Gaara.

El hombre se giró para tocar la espalda de una mujer que charlaba animadamente con un grupo de mujeres y poder llamar así su atención.

—Hinata, ésta es mi mujer, Matsuri.

Los dos parecían ser personas maravillosas. La noche transcurrió mucho mejor de lo esperado.

Hinata, encantada, se había quedado charlando animadamente con la pareja mientras Sasuke rellenaba copas y se partía en veinte para hablar con todos los presentes (la mayoría compañeros de trabajo de Gaara y de él).

Cualquier persona hubiese jurado que el escritor del momento era él y no Gaara; pero ambos parecían encantados y satisfechos con la situación. A las doce menos veinticinco de la noche, con un buen grupo de borrachos tambaleándose de un lado a otro, Sasuke decidió que debía ir cerrando el local.

Se quedaron los cuatro para adecentar un poco la librería y aligerar el trabajo de limpieza que requeriría al día siguiente. Gaara y Matsuri insistieron en ayudar con la tarea, a pesar de las insistentes suplicas de Sasuke por que se marchasen y continuaran disfrutando de la noche.

—Ha sido todo un éxito, ¿no crees, compañero?

—Eso creo, sí—le respondió Gaara, mientras movían y recolocaban las estanterías.

—Esperemos que no vendas la novela tan bien como hoy o perderé al mejor del periódico...

Gaara soltó una carcajada que invadió la librería, captando la atención de las chicas.

—Sasuke, espero y rezo a todos los Dioses que se siga vendiendo tan bien como ahora y poder dejar ese maldito periódico.

Matsuri negó con la cabeza.

—Adora el periódico—le contó a Hinata en voz baja, mientras recogía copas junto a ella y las iba colocando en una caja de cartón—, no lo dejaría por nada del mundo.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró la chica sorprendida.

A lo largo de la noche le había escuchado hacer diversos comentarios acerca de su trabajo y de la pereza que éste le suscitaba.

—Te lo aseguro—aseveró—. ¡A este hombre no hay quién le entienda!

Casi era la una de la madrugada cuando dejaron caer la persiana y tomaron sus respectivos caminos. Hinata se sorprendió de lo rápido que había entablado una amistad con ellos y de las personas tan sencillas y buenas que eran. Sasuke también estaba maravillado y, a su vez, totalmente preocupado por la situación. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba a su lado, más sencillo se le hacía todo. Y aquello era realmente alarmante porque junto a ella ni siquiera recordaba que Sakura existía. No imaginaba nada, ni a nadie. Todo se detenía y dejaba de existir.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el portal de la joven y, cuando llegaron, fueron conscientes de que ninguno de los dos había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que se habían despedido de Gaara y Matsuri. Tampoco había resultado necesario, ni incómodo en absoluto. Simplemente habían paseado disfrutando de la compañía y meditando qué debían hacer con todo lo que había sucedido y estaba por suceder.

—Ya hemos llegado...—musitó ella, entristecida.

Desde que se habían quedado a solas, no había dejado de pensar ni un solo segundo en cómo debía despedirse de él. ¿Debía disculparse por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior? En realidad, no lo sentía. Se moría de ganas por volver a besarle.

Él se acercó a ella con una sonrisa infantil en los labios.

—Yo quería haber hablado contigo antes, pero...

—No pasa nada—interrumpió—. Lo entiendo, tranquilo.

Él deshizo la sonrisa y a Hinata le pareció atisbar una mueca de dolor en su semblante.

—No quiero hacerte daño ni que te sientas incómoda.

—No lo has hecho.

—Pero es obvio que lo haré.

Ella guardó silencio y contuvo con esfuerzo las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

—Sólo si tú quieres—sentenció—, si no, no.

Alzó la mano y acarició su rostro.

Era tan bella, tan joven, tan delicada e inocente... Que no merecía en absoluto lo que había sucedido. Cuando la mano rozó su piel, un escalofrío que comenzaba a resultarle bastante familiar volvió a recorrer su columna vertebral.

—¿Y cómo lo hago? —preguntó en voz alta, aunque para sí mismo.

Ella no respondió.

Sintió un impulso de valentía azotándola y se lanzó a besarle sin pensarlo dos veces. Él introdujo la mano bajo la melena de Hinata y tiró de ella con anhelo ardiente, controlando completamente su cuerpo y aprisionándola bajo sus labios salvajemente. Notó su respiración acelerada, su corazón descarrilado. Pero no se detuvo. Había deseado tanto volver a tenerla...

Hiashi detuvo el coche frente al portal.

Aquel día había sido agotador y una de los más duros de su vida. Por primera vez en aquella dura lucha que habían comenzado hacía meses, Hana había tomado la decisión de no continuar con la medicación y de regresar a casa, contra la voluntad y el consejo de todos los doctores. ¿Pero, cómo iba a negárselo? No había querido discutir más de la cuenta con ella. Pasarían la noche en casa, quizás un par de días tranquilos, y después insistiría en retomar el tratamiento. No podía rendirse tan fácilmente, no podía abandonarles a su hija y a él de aquella manera.

La observó con preocupación. Había ido todo el trayecto medio dormida en el asiento, aún aturdida por la medicación que le habían administrado en el hospital, pero de pronto parecía haberse sobresaltado.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Estaba alterada y se encontraba inmóvil en el asiento, muy tensa. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano y una mueca de espanto grabada en el rostro.

—¿Hana, qué pasa? —repitió, cada vez más asustado.

Ella se giró, horrorizada.

—Ésa..., ésa...—murmuró entrecortadamente—. ¿Ésa es Hinata?

Desvió la mirada hacia el mismo punto que su mujer y la vio. Sí, era su hija... besándose con un hombre con el que compartía, con total seguridad, edad. Comenzó a temblarle la mano y un agudo dolor pellizcó su pecho. ¿Le estaba dando un infarto?

—Tranquilízate, Hiashi—dijo en voz baja—, no puede ser lo que parece.

Pero el timbre de su voz delataba el mismo temor que él sentía. Sí, era exactamente lo que parecía.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Christian Martins, Besos de Carmín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Dejó el bolso en la encimera de la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua fría. Se sentía feliz, realmente feliz.

Sintió el impulso de gritar a pleno pulmón, pero se contuvo; en lugar de eso, soltó una pequeña risita y una sonrisa estúpida y sin lógica afloró en sus labios. Pasar un rato a su lado la hacía sentirse tan dichosa... ¡Tan afortunada!

Llevaba diez minutos en casa cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose. Se sobresaltó unos segundos, dejando que su descabellada imaginación tomase el control instantáneo de sus ideas y pensase en un furtivo ladronzuelo atacándola, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente su padre hubiese regresado a casa para descansar unas horas y desconectar del hospital.

Dejó el vaso en la encimera y se dispuso a saludar.

Los dos; los dos habían regresado. ¿Cómo había podido su madre recibir el alta médico a la una de la madrugada? Se había quedado tan asombrada al verla, que no había sido capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. En vez de eso, se encontraba inmóvil en el pasillo.

Hana, vestida aún con el camisón del hospital y unos vaqueros, le susurró en la oreja a su marido, ignorando conscientemente la presencia de su hija, que la acompañase hasta la cama para acostarse. Se habían quedado treinta minutos en el coche tranquilizándose y meditando la situación hasta que habían tomado la decisión de hablar con ella al día siguiente, con calma. En asuntos de aquella índole lo mejor era tratar los temas con delicadeza.

—¿Qué haces en casa, mamá? —preguntó al fin, sorprendida.

Ellos no respondieron. Pasaron de largo sin siquiera mirarle a la cara. Pero, ¿qué le ocurría con sus padres? Cada vez que tenía un buen día, cada vez que sentía la felicidad regresar a ella, todo se venía al traste. ¿No podían plantearse ni por un segundo que ella también sufría y tenía sentimientos y que no podían comportarse de aquel modo?

—¿No me vais a contestar? —repitió, totalmente perpleja.

—Mejor que te vayas a la cama.

La voz ronca y débil de su madre le partió el corazón. Parecía herida, enfadada, entristecida. ¿Había pasado algo en el hospital?

—Mañana hablaremos todo lo que haya que hablar.

Confusa, se dirigió hasta su habitación y se tumbó en la cama con el teléfono móvil a su lado. No era capaz de entender nada en absoluto pero, con los meses, había aprendido que lo mejor era pasar de largo y obviar los asuntos como si éstos no hubiesen tenido cabida en su existencia.

Agarró el aparato, introdujo en él la frecuencia de Canal Sur y se colocó los cascos mientras dejaba que todo lo que había a su alrededor desapareciese y la voz del cantante estadounidense Bruno Mars se deslizase hasta ella y la acompañase en sus sueños.

**...Never had much faith in love or miracles**

**Never wanna put my heart on the line**

**But swimming in your world**

**Is something spiritual...**

**I'm born again every time,**

**You spend the night**

**Because your sex takes me to Paradise...**

**_(...Nunca tuve mucha fe en el amor o los milagros, nunca quise poner en juego mi corazón, pero nadar en tu mundo, es algo espiritual. Vuelvo a nacer de nuevo, cada vez que pasas la noche (conmigo), porque hacer el amor contigo me lleva al cielo...)_**

Se despertó con un mensaje de Naruto en el teléfono. Desde aquella noche en la que se habían emborrachado, no habían vuelto a hablar y tampoco le había contestar a los mensajes. En realidad, tenía tanto en lo que meditar que no quería añadir otra preocupación más al coctel y, sintiéndolo mucho, sentía que su nuevo amigo se estaba convirtiendo en eso; en otra preocupación más.

**Para: Hinata**

**De: Naruto**

**Mensaje: ¿No vas a volver a dirigirme la palabra?**

Suspiró hondo e, instantáneamente, pensó en Sasuke, en que aquel día no se verían. ¡No lograba sacárselo de la cabeza!

Se vistió unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta cómoda de andar por casa y se dirigió al salón. Aquel domingo no tenía pensado salir de casa así que no se preocupó en exceso por su apariencia. A pesar de haber madrugado, supuso que sus padres estarían despiertos y se dirigió al salón. Su madre, con total seguridad, pasaría el día en la cama sin reunir las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse, así que decidió comenzar el interrogatorio por su padre, que ya llevaría encima dos películas del oeste y al menos tres tazas de café recorriendo sus venas.

Se sentó a su lado mientras la caballería de hombres y sombreros corría a través de un paisaje desértico por la pantalla del televisor. No se habían dado los buenos días. En realidad, ni si quiera había desviado la mirada de la televisión para hacer constancia de que había notado su presencia.

—¿Papá?

Él no respondió. Torció una mueca de enfado y continuó con la mirada clavada en la pantalla.

—¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Hinata, dolida—. Creo que me debéis una explicación.

Él apretó los puños con ira y, sin distanciar la concentración de los vaqueros del oeste, respondió.

—Creo que la explicación nos la debes tú.

Hinata, perpleja, meditó unos instantes. ¿De qué narices estaba hablando?

—No entiendo, papá.

—¡Oh! —dijo, cargado de ironía, mientras se levantaba del sofá —¡Yo creo que sí entiendes!

Ella pestañeó y alzó las cejas, asombrada.

—No, no entiendo. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, elevando la voz un par de tonos más de lo normal. —¿Quién es él?

Hinata se tapó la boca con la mano ahogando un grito de asombro. ¿La habían visto con Sasuke? ¿De eso se trataba?

—¿Cómo...?

—¡Por Dios, hija! ¡Pero ese hombre te dobla la edad!

Sintió cómo sus ojos se encharcaban y procuró no sobresaltarse y echarse a llorar.

—No es tan mayor y sé que te encantará... Solo tienes que darle una oportunidad y...

—No puedo creer que... —dijo, sin poder acabar la frase—. Hija, no puedes hacernos esto, no puedes darnos más disgustos ahora que...

Ella se levantó del sofá, con calma, y se acercó hasta él. Su padre, que hasta ahora no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, ocultaba su rostro bajo las manos mientras se rendía al dolor. Hinata le abrazó y se mantuvo a su lado, en silencio.

—Por favor, papá... No llores, no me hagas esto... Te prometo que no es tan mayor como tú crees...

Notaba el cuerpo de su padre agitándose tormentosamente y le tomó la mano, mientras le guiaba hasta el sofá.

—Siéntate y cálmate, por favor—suplicó—. Esto no es tan horrible como crees..., te lo prometo, papá.

Hinata observó su mirada destrozada y pensó que se le partía el corazón en dos. Notaba las lágrimas, liberadas, recorrer sus mejillas sin pausa.

—Tu madre... —musitó él, controlando su voz—, tu madre... ella...

—¿Qué pasa con mamá? —preguntó asustada.

—Ha tomado una decisión muy difícil, hija.

—No... —murmuró, prediciendo lo qué iba a decir—. No puede hacerlo... No...

—Ha decidido dejar el tratamiento—soltó, liberándose de todo el peso que aquella frase cargaba.

Hinata, destrozada, observó a su padre con estupefacción.

—No puede hacernos eso, papá... No puede...

Él se echó a llorar acongojado, mientras le tomaba la mano.

—Sí, sí puede...—farfulló destruido—..., ha decidido morir en paz, Hinata...

**. . . . . .**

Le había costado encontrar las razones suficientes como para erguirse y afrontar el día que le estaba por venir. A pesar de no tener claro si las había o no, decidió levantarse por el simple hecho de mantener su mente ocupada.

Había sido el peor domingo de su existencia. Su padre, que después de haberle dado la noticia se sentía liberado y excarcelado de reprimir sus emociones, se había pasado las horas sollozando en solitario. Dada la gravedad de la circunstancia, ni siquiera parecía importarle el tema de Sasuke.

Hinata no había logrado encontrar las palabras para ir a ver a su madre... Después de todo, sabiendo lo que había decidido hacer, tan solo podía sentir un temor y dolor estar frente a ella. ¿De verdad iba a rendirse? ¿Había decidido abandonarles? ¿Así de sencillo? ¿Tan poco significaban para ella que no merecían su lucha?

Se había atormentado la cabeza de tal manera que, desde la noche anterior, un dolor punzante se había instalado en sus sienes. Hinata se dio una ducha fría y salió al exterior, sin ánimos ni ganas. Lo único que le aportaba cierto grado de felicidad era pensar en él, en el próximo encuentro que tendrían. Y por desgracia, sabía de sobra que hasta el miércoles no llegaría.

Recorrió con parsimonia las calles peatonales del centro histórico de Konoha hasta llegar a la librería. Las puertas, como siempre, se encontraban abiertas de par en par invitando a los transeúntes a adentrarse en el local.

Entró y se encontró el establecimiento vacío.

—¿Hola? —saludó, desconcertada.

Las luces estaban encendidas, la puerta abierta, el ordenador operativo.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó Sasuke, sonriente.

Ella sintió que el corazón se le detenía en el acto. Él la observó de hito a hito; tenía mal aspecto. A pesar del maquillaje y de aquellos sensuales labios rojos, Sasuke podía observar detrás el malestar y el dolor que reflejaba su verdadero rostro.

—¿Pero...? —preguntó ella, confundida.

—¿Estás bien?

Hinata asintió, sonriente. Hacía muchas horas que no se sentía tan bien como en aquel instante.

—Vamos, deja las cosas en el almacén y desayunamos, ¿te parece? —le dijo, feliz—. Espero que te gusten los huesos de santo.

Mientras mordisqueaba los cilindros de mazapán y tomaba el café en pequeños sorbos para no quemarse, Sasuke le contaba a Hinata la discusión que había tenido con su mujer. Sakura se había marchado de casa tras descubrir la mentira con la que había enmascarado la noche que habían pasado juntos.

—Llamó a Matsuri para preguntarle qué tal había ido la presentación y...

Sasuke se detuvo unos instantes, procurando ordenar todo y expresarse con coherencia.

—Bueno, yo me excusé diciendo que me había liado tomando unas cervezas con Gaara al salir del trabajo—aclaró—. No sé con exactitud cómo habrá sido la conversación, pero estoy seguro de que preguntó por ello y Matsuri no supo qué responder. Quizás incluso le dijo que no había pasado la noche con Gaara o qué no sabía de qué le estaba hablando...—suspiró, pensativo—. No lo sé. Ayer por la mañana hizo las maletas y se marchó a casa de sus padres sin dar más explicaciones.

—¿Y tú estás bien? —preguntó Hinata, consternada.

Sabía que todo aquello era por su culpa.

—No debería estarlo, pero sí. Estoy bien.

Buscó la mentira en sus palabras, pero no la encontró. Le creía.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy bien? —preguntó con inseguridad.

Ella negó.

—Por ti.

—¿Por mí? —repitió.

—Porque pensé que jamás encontraría a nadie capaz de devolverme las ganas de soñar.

Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella. Se había manchado el labio superior con espuma del café y estaba graciosa; infantil, graciosa y muy sensual.

Sasuke juntó sus labios con los de Hinata y lamió con lentitud la espuma. Ella sintió que todo su ser se aceleraba arrítmicamente y que un intenso calor descendía desde su vientre mientras recorría con la mano su duro torso. Un calor doloroso que le recordaba las ganas que tenía de fundirse con él...

El beso se esfumó entre suspiros y Hinata pensó que, sin darse cuenta, le había entregado en tan solo unos días el poder de destrozar su corazón si así lo deseaba.

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó, aturdida.

—Que necesito tiempo—aclaró, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos—. Pero que lucharé por estar a tu lado.

El sonido de un cliente irrumpiendo en la librería les distrajo de la conversación. Ambos se giraron a saludar y fingieron retomar unas tareas que anteriormente no habían comenzado.

—Estoy buscando un cuento infantil—les dijo la mujer, que parecía perdida entre tantos títulos—. No recuerdo muy bien cómo se titulaba, pero sé que se podía leer a oscuras.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¿A oscuras? —repitió.

No recordaba haber visto ningún libro fluorescente en la librería.

—Sí, a oscuras... Tenía que ver con la luna o con los planetas...

—¡Sé cual es! —exclamó Sasuke—. Son cuentos para leer a oscuras, adivinanzas y demás. Estuvo de moda hace unos meses y los vendimos todos de una tirada. Si quieres, puedo dejártelo encargado y en un día o dos lo pasas a buscar.

La clienta asintió, encantada.

—Os lo agradecería mucho.

Dejaron anotado el nombre y cuando la mujer se marchó, Hinata procedió a realizar el encargo.

—Y con esto... —anunció—, ¡listo! Nos llegará el miércoles, doce de junio.

—Eso es... pasado mañana.

—Doce de junio —repitió ella, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Es mi cumpleaños—le dijo—, y con todo lo que está sucediendo con mi madre, no había ni caído en la cuenta.

Sasuke se dispuso a ahondar en el tema en el mismo instante en el que el teléfono de la librería comenzaba a sonar. Se abalanzó sobre el interfono, pensando en deshacerse del cliente con rapidez para poder profundizar en el asunto antes de que Hinata desviase la conversación.

—Librería "Soñamos Despiertos" —pronunció.

—¿Pero qué tiene que hacer una para que su hermano llame de vez en cuando y se preocupe por ella?

Una risita abandonó sus labios.

—Buenos días, Izumi...

—Buenos días, Sasu —saludó, con su característico buen humor patente—. Es una llamada exprés con proposición incluida.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó.

—Comemos, mañana. ¿Te voy a buscar al periódico o...?

—¡No! —exclamó con rapidez—. Ven a la librería. Me he pedido un par de semanas de vacaciones y me estoy encargando de llevar las cosas aquí.

Ella carraspeó.

—¿Y Sakura?

No le apetecía volver a hablar de ella.

—Me estoy encargando yo solo—señaló—¡Bueno, miento! Tenemos una nueva ayudante...

—¡Ey, no te enrolles! —le cortó su hermana—. Mañana paso por allí y me pones al día.

—¡Hasta mañana! —abrevió.

—¡Adiós!

Una vez colgó el teléfono, por mucho que lo intentó, no fue capaz de regresar al tema de una manera sencilla y natural; así que quedó olvidado.

Pasaron la tarde entre música, café y libros, sumidos en una paz arrolladora. Hinata sintió que allí, a su lado, era capaz de olvidar todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la vida real. Bueno, en realidad, era capaz de olvidar casi todo. ¿Cómo evitar no pensar en el dolor de su padre? ¿Qué iba a ser de él sin ella? Se había desvivido por su madre y ella había sido testigo de todo. ¿Cómo iba a superar su padre aquel golpe? Notó la insistencia y el afán de Sasuke por socavar información sobre ello, pero procuró desviar cada comentario sin parecer grosera al respecto.

A media tarde, cuando casi alcanzaban las siete, su melodía comenzó a resonar en la radio. Ambos la reconocieron al momento, incapaces de no rememorar el instante que tanto habían deseado desde su primer encuentro.

**...No te buscaba y me supiste encontrar**

**No te esperaba y ahora sé que quizás**

**No es humano**

**Tu cuerpo ni tu forma de amar...**

—Cada palabra que jamás pude usar...—tarareó él, mientras le tendía la mano a Hinata en una clara invitación a bailar — mm..., nanana, un pensamiento... que jamás pude usar...

Ella soltó una carcajada y agarró su mano, divertida. Sasuke apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, mientras la agarraba por la cintura. Comenzaron a mecerse suavemente al son de la música mientras en una tierna mirada se transmitían cada pensamiento...

**...Cinco minutos más**

**Se hacen eternos si no estás, amor**

**No necesito más mi única realidad es que cada segundo del día contigo sabe mejor...**

—Me recuerda a ti—ronroneó Hinata en su oreja.

Él respondió con una mueca juguetona y traviesa.

—No pienses mal—corrigió con una risita, mientras Sasuke extendía el brazo para hacerla girar sobre su eje y volver a atraparla entre sus brazos—. Lo que dice la letra me recuerda a ti...

**...Somos perfectos juntos somos verdad**

**Dos locos sueltos en un mundo real**

**Casi humanos**

**Pero distintos a los demás...**

**A fuego lento tú me vas a quemar**

**En un incendio que no quiero apagar...**

Hinata notaba cómo la excitación crecía con rapidez entre ellos; lo podía notar en él. Su cuerpo tenso mientras la abrazaba, su mirada perdida en el deseo. Sasuke alzó la mirada hacia el reloj de pared y sonrió con picardía.

—¿Qué te parece si adelantamos la hora de cierre?

Aún faltaban varios minutos para las siete y por lo general la librería no se cerraba antes de las ocho de la tarde.

—¿Podemos hacerlo?

Él asintió, mientras la soltaba para encargarse de echar el pestillo y colocar el cartel de cerrado.

A Hinata, en realidad, no le gustaba aquel lugar. A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba repetir aquel encuentro...

Algo, algo que había allí presente, le recordaba a Sakura y el daño que podría causarle a ésta enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre su marido y ella. Pensó que, por mucho que Sasuke le gustase, ella no era más que una furtiva amante. Él sujetó su mano y la miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, adivinando sus negativos pensamientos.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y le siguió hasta el almacén, restándole importancia a todo aquello que le rondaba en los pensamientos. Se distanciaron hasta quedar a un metro de distancia, inseguros. Sasuke no quería forzarla a nada que ella no desease hacer... Comenzó él desnudándose, mientras ella le observaba con detenimiento.

**...No necesito más mi única realidad es que cada segundo del día contigo sabe mejor...**

Se quedó completamente desnudo frente a ella mientras notaba su mirada analizándole de hito a hito.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de aquel hombre, de que jamás había sentido nada similar por nadie. Se sacó el vestido por la cabeza, aún con los ojos clavados en él, y después se quitó la ropa interior. A su lado no tenía miedo a nada.

Sasuke observó los labios pintados de carmín intenso que ella lucía y tuvo que contener el impulso de dar el primer paso en su encuentro. Esperó, pacientemente, hasta que Hinata halló la seguridad necesaria para caminar hasta él. Se abalanzó en sus brazos, acariciándose una piel con la otra mientras los sentidos se perdían en un arrebato de lujuria y pasión. Era tan perfecta y real... Notó su gemido ronco cuando le acarició un pezón y, adivinando sus deseos, descendió hasta sus senos para entretener su lengua en aquella zona.

Hinata notaba cada caricia, cada pellizco de sus dientes y cada roce de su lengua intensamente, como si las células de su cuerpo hubiesen decidido multiplicar su sensibilidad por mil. Sintió cómo sus pezones se endurecían e hinchaban tras las caricias recibidas y fue bajando lentamente hasta su sexo con un recorrido de besos palpados sobre su vientre. Cuando pellizcó su clítoris entre los dientes, chupándolo y soltándolo juguetonamente, sintió un estallido de placer que provocó que cada extremidad de su cuerpo temblase compulsivamente. Él continuó lamiendo, succionando, mientras notaba cómo el placer que ella transmitía aumentaba con cada movimiento que recibía por su parte. Agarró sus nalgas con fuerza para atraerla hacia su boca cada vez que el éxtasis la obligaba a caminar un paso atrás. Hinata sintió cómo el orgasmo atravesaba su columna vertebral y fue incapaz de ahogar el grito de deleite.

Él se sentó en el frío suelo incitándola a imitar su acto. Ella, desnuda, extasiada, se sentó frente él suavemente, mientras permitía que poco a poco se introdujese en su interior y entretanto acariciaba su cuerpo.

Jamás nadie la había tocado de aquella manera; sensual, dulce, excitante, pasional... Comenzó a mover suavemente las caderas, buscando el placer en el acto. Él la mantenía sujeta por la cintura mientras guiaba levemente sus movimientos y la ayudaba a mantener el ritmo. Sus cabellos azulados caían por su espalda como en una cascada y Sasuke sentía que la belleza que transmitía aquella chica era incomparable a cualquiera que hubiese podido contemplar con anterioridad. Continuó meciéndose, suavemente, hacía adelante y atrás, una y otra vez, mientras notaba cómo el orgasmo llegaba por segunda vez a su cuerpo para atraparla tanto a ella como a Sasuke en él.

Se mantuvieron varios minutos de aquella manera, sentados el uno junto al otro mientras se mimaban y besaban con dulzura.

—Quiero regalarte algo por tu cumpleaños—le dijo, mientras se preguntaba cuáles serían los gustos de ella.

¿Qué le gustaba?, ¿en qué pasaba su tiempo libre? La conocía tan poco... Quería poder profundizar en sus gustos y entretenimientos.

—No hace falta que me regales nada—musitó en voz baja—, no creo que lo celebre.

Él la miró extrañado.

—Deberías hacerlo—aseguró, mientras acariciaba con el dedo su piel desnuda—. ¿Cuántos años cumples?

¿Sasuke no conocía su edad? Meditó unos instantes la respuesta y decidió que, a pesar de su juventud, no merecía la pena comenzar algo como aquello con una mentira.

Se giró y clavó su mirada en él. Sasuke podía sentir la repentina angustia que Hinata le transmitía, aunque no era capaz de comprender la razón.

—¿Qué ocurre? —insistió.

—Cumpliré dieciocho años.

**. . . . . .**

No podía borrar la imagen de espanto que había reflejado su rostro. Aquella mirada que proyectaba el horror que creía haber acometido con sus actos; la vergüenza y la culpa de lo que había hecho. Era patente la diferencia de edad que existía entre ellos pero... ¿Tenían que quedarse anclados en un número? ¿A caso no merecían amar a una persona? Tan solo era una diferencia numérica, nada más.

Hinata era incapaz de olvidar la mueca de Sasuke. No había necesitado decir nada; había quedado totalmente manifestado aquello que había surcado su mente. Aún así, a pesar de desconocer su edad... ¿Cuántos años se había pensado que tenía? Jamás le habían echado más de veintitrés años, nunca. Así que, ¿tan espantoso era?

Se metió en la ducha, como cada mañana, dispuesta a enfrentarse a un nuevo día. Había resultado tan extraña la despedida que no sabía si quería verle tan rápido. Después de todo, ¿no era mejor que meditase un poco?

Debía tomar una decisión respecto a ella, y la distancia quizás pudiese ayudar.

Decidió las prendas que iba a ponerse con sumo cuidado. Quería estar especialmente guapa, diferente. En realidad..., quería perecer más adulta. Se decidió por unos pantalones de vestir que su madre le había regalado hacía años. Los había heredado de ella, pero Hinata jamás se los había llegado a poner. Le parecían demasiado serios para un día normal. Los conjuntó con una blusa blanca y un recogido que la dotaba de cierto aire oficinista. Pensó que, después de todo, aquella imagen podía llegar a contribuir positivamente.

Antes de salir de casa, se despidió con un "hasta luego" de su madre y con un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que estaba trabajando en la librería, ni quería que lo supiesen. Además, había un extraño ambiente añadido; su padre y su madre habían dejado de dirigirse la palabra entre ellos. De igual manera que su madre, quizás a cuenta de Sasuke, también se la había retirado a ella.

No había caminado ni dos pasos cuando ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su vestimenta. Estaba incómoda, con el calor el pantalón se le quedaba pegado a las piernas y, además, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se ponía zapatos de tacón y los pies le dolían.

Caminó con paso ligero, deseando llegar a la biblioteca y sentarse, de una vez, frente al ordenador. Cuando llegó, para su sorpresa, el local aún estaba cerrado. Hinata se sentó a esperar en el banco que había enfrente mientras releía el último mensaje de Naruto.

**09:33**

**Para: Hinata**

**De: Naruto**

**Mensaje: Dame otra oportunidad. Esta vez, no la fastidiaré.**

Ella sonrió.

Realmente parecía un buen chico y..., además, era su único amigo. Debía asimilar que todas esas amigas del instituto habían desaparecido para siempre. Incluso Ino. ¿Cuántas de ellas estaban dispuestas a secarle las lágrimas mientras su madre estaba en el hospital? ¿Cuántas habían estado en los momentos más duros de su vida? Ninguna.

Quizás Ino en alguno, pero... Pero era evidente que había preferido salir de fiesta y disfrutar que quedarse consolando a su amiga. No, estaba siendo injusta con su amiga, ella era quien había puesto distancia entre la rubia y ella. Suspiró hondo y respondió.

**09:56**

**Para: Naruto**

**De: Hinata**

**Mensaje: Está bien. Te daré esa segunda oportunidad.**

En el mismo instante que pulsaba el botón de enviar, Sasuke aparecía para elevar la persiana.

—Buenos días, Hinata—saludó al verla.

Su tono delataba la tensión que se había creado entre ellos. Ella no respondió, simplemente fingió una mueca y pasó detrás de él hasta el interior.

La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad. Para su sorpresa, el movimiento de clientes fue bastante grande y ni uno ni otro tuvieron tiempo suficiente para entablar una conversación. Cosa que ella agradeció enormemente. Por extraño que resultase, tenía el presentimiento de que Sasuke había tomado la decisión de apartarla de su lado, y no estaba ni remotamente preparada para escuchar algo similar.

Cuando Izumi, la hermana de Sasuke, apareció en la librería Hinata procuró contener las ganas de echarse a llorar. Les vio abrazarse, besarse y..., le vio a Sasuke recuperar repentinamente un mayúsculo buen humor que no había sido visible en toda la mañana.

Izumi la saludó desde la entrada alzando la mano en un gesto de despedida y Sasuke, que lo único que deseaba era salir de allí, no se molestó en presentar a aquellas dos chicas. Sí, le gustaba Hinata. No quería hacerla daño y menos verla sufrir. Pero..., ¿cómo podía haber ocurrido? ¡Era una niña! Y él un imbécil irresponsable que, llegado el momento, se había pegado el golpe de su vida contra la cruda realidad. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de solucionar aquella situación sin hundirla? Y lo peor, ¿cómo lo superaría él?

Izumi estaba extraña. Aunque debía admitir que su hermana era una especie diferente a los demás; pero aquel día estaba todavía más extraña que lo normal.

Caminaron hasta "La Bodega Bar Ichiraku", una de los lugares favoritos de Sasuke a la hora de escoger la comida tradicional japonesa. Aquel lugar del siglo XVIII siempre le había parecido uno de los lugares más acogedores de todo Konoha centro. Se sorprendió pensando que, algún día, debía acudir con Hinata, pero no tardó en desechar la idea y en regresar a la realidad.

Izumi se sentó en la mesa, justo en frente del barril que un famoso actor había firmado, y observó a su hermano con preocupación.

—¿Me vas a contar qué ocurre o tendré que torturarte para sonsacártelo?

Él negó.

—Déjalo, no ocurre nada.

—"Déjalo" no puede ir después antes de "no ocurre nada" —señaló con una mueca de irritación—. Si no ocurre nada, no hay nada que dejar. Así que, suéltalo.

Sasuke la observó detenidamente. Confiaba en ella; su hermana siempre había sido su única confidente. Había sido la primera en conocer todos los secretos de su vida y la única consejera capaz de entregarle un punto de vista imparcial en todo momento.

—¿No me lo vas a contar? — gruñó.

—Creo que no puedo seguir con Sakura...

Él guardó silencio y examinó la reacción de su Izumi. Para su asombro, no encontró la sorpresa en su rostro.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó con una sonrisa—. ¿Te han abducido los extraterrestres y colocado por fin un cerebro pensante?

Sasuke arqueó las cejas.

—No bromees, Izumi —le pidió—, nos hemos peleado y se ha marchado a casa de sus padres con Izanami.

—¡Qué raro...! —exclamó, aún divertida.

Su hermana nunca había tenido en gran estima a Sakura; y aquel sentimiento siempre había sido recíproco entre las dos.

—Ahora cuéntame—insistió ella.

—Pues, bueno, no hay mucho que contar. Me caló en una mentira y...

—No, hermanito. La pelea no me interesa—susurró en voz baja, mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para acercarse a él.

Izumi se mantuvo así varios segundos, esperando escuchar la confidencia.

—¿Qué te cuente, qué? —preguntó él, susurrando.

Por un instante se sintió estúpido. ¿Pero por qué hablaban en voz baja?

—Que me cuentes quién es ella y cómo se llama.

Sasuke sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Izumi observó cómo su hermano abría los ojos de par en par, confuso, y supo que había dado de lleno en la diana.

—¿Pero cómo...?

—Sasu, seamos sinceros—murmuró ella, aún con aquel tono de voz apagado —. Has aguantado con Sakura tantos años porque ninguna mujer te había robado el corazón. Seguramente, hubieses soportado con ella toda la vida si no hubiese aparecido nadie. Al menos, eso me temía que fuera a suceder...

—No es por nadie, es que...

—¡A mí no me mientras, Sasu! —exclamó, señalándole con el dedo índice de manera acusadora.

Él se estremeció en la silla. ¿Por dónde debía comenzar? Desde luego, sabía qué era lo que dejaría para el final: su edad.

Cuando terminó de relatar todos los acontecimientos, Sasuke sintió que su historia de amor repentina sonaba tan irreal como absurda. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Quién era capaz de enamorarse a primera vista? ¡Pero si no se conocían!

—¡Guaaaaau! —murmuró Izumi, impactada, mientras se recostaba en el asiento y tomaba un sorbo de la copa de vino.

Ni si quiera a él le parecía creíble. Desde fuera, al oírlo en voz alta, le había parecido la historia de un marido infiel y aburrido con la vida que se había aprovecha de una niña tonta. Y Hinata, había quedado a la altura de eso; de una joven sin dos dedos de frente que había dejado que la tratasen de cualquier manera.

—¿Vas a decir algo más?

Izumi asintió.

—Pero primero déjame asimilar todo, ¿vale?

Sasuke suspiró, irritado, mientras apuraba el vino que le quedaba en la copa.

—Bueno, vale, ya está—sentenció ella—. Y ahora, ¿qué?

—Ahora no sé cómo voy a solucionar esta situación.

Izumi arqueó las cejas.

—Yo lo veo muy sencillo.

—Has necesitado varios minutos para asimilarlo y me temo que no estás escasa de inteligencia, así que sencillo es la última palabra con la que se puede calificar.

—No—dijo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. He necesitado varios segundos para entender que mi hermano por fin ha decidido vivir su vida. Tendré que darle las gracias a esa chica por haber conseguido sacarte del aletargamiento perpetuo en el que te encontrabas...

Sasuke carraspeó.

—No estoy bromeando, Izumi. No sé qué voy a hacer con todo esto.

—¡Lanzarte a por ella! — exclamó — ¿Qué vas a hacer, si no?

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Izumi! ¡Es una niña!

—¡Una niña con la que te has acostado dos veces, así que no seas caradura!

Sasuke comprobó que ninguna de las personas que había a su alrededor tuviese la atención fija en ellos.

—No lo digas en voz alta...

—¿Vas a volver a tu estado de cobardía perpetua? —preguntó irritada, de mal humor—. No es una niña, Sasuke... Mañana cumplirá la mayoría de edad y, a partir de ahí, que hable quien quiera hablar, porque vosotros no estaréis haciendo nada malo.

Exhaló y suspiró, mientras meditaba en cada palabra que su hermana le decía.

—Bueno—añadió, al fin—, cambiemos de tema. ¿Tú que me querías contar?

Izumi separó la silla de la mesa y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acarició la barriga.

—¡Tío Saaaasuuuu!

Rompió en carcajadas, alegre por la noticia.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó sorprendido.

—Pues sí, sí que puede ser.

—¿Pero quién...?

—Un donante anónimo—contó—. Llevaba semanas en lista de espera y no quería contártelo hasta que estuviese totalmente segura de ello.

—¡Felicidades, Izumi!

Los dos hermanos se fundieron en un abrazo de complicidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Christian Martins, Besos de Carmín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

En cuanto se quedó a solas, notó la angustia apoderándose de su interior y las ganas de llorar estallaron con fuerza rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

Se apoyó contra el mostrador. La puerta de la librería estaba cerrada con llave y nadie entraría a molestarla, así que se permitió sollozar mientras liberaba el remolino de sentimientos que se acumulaba en su interior.

¿Algo de lo que ocurría tenía el más mínimo sentido? ¡Nada! ¿Para qué luchar? ¡Por nada! Y pensar que la gente siempre procuraba ver algo positivo en todos los malos sucesos... ¿Pero qué tenía Hinata en su vida? ¿Qué quedaba? Había conocido, sin buscarlo ni quererlo, el amor. Un amor que había sido correspondido y arrebatado a su vez. Estaba perdiendo a su madre, día tras día y ni si quiera tenía la valentía de sufrir junto a ella hasta el final... ¡No tenía nada! ¡Y no merecía nada! Y mientras todas sus compañeras de clase, sus amigas de natación, aquellas que habían salido, bebido, bailado y tomado el sol junto a ella, disfrutaban de la vida y de los buenos momentos que ésta les proporcionaba, Hinata pagaba el precio de la felicidad de todos los demás.

Se dio cuenta de que le costaba respirar. Llevaba más de quince minutos llorando y la ansiedad había aumentado desmesuradamente en cada instante. Exhalaba aire costosamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas y procuraba estabilizarse. Seguramente, estaría horrible. Se le habría corrido el maquillaje y tendría una cara horrorosa con la que no podría volver a abrir el local. Tenía que solucionarlo, pero aún no se sentía preparada. Cierto que había logrado calmarse, pero... Sentía que, en cualquier instante, podría volver a romper a llorar.

Escuchó dos golpes secos en la puerta de la librería y decidió no levantar ni siquiera la cabeza. ¿Pero no veían que estaba cerrada? No quería abandonar el mostrador y no se encontraba en buen estado para informar al cliente del horario comercial que tenían.

No estaba de humor ni dentro de su jornada laboral. Tampoco le parecía lícito darse la vuelta y marcharse al almacén; seguramente la estarían observando a través del cristal. Así que decidió quedarse allí, inmóvil, fingiendo que desde dentro el sonido de los nudillos golpeando la puerta no se llegaba a escuchar. El cliente insistió repetidas veces hasta que Hinata, irritada, levantó la mirada de mal humor.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó en voz alta, desconcertada.

¿Pero qué narices hacía Naruto allí? Se levantó y abrió la puerta para dejarle pasar. Él, asombrado por el mal estado de su amiga, pasó en silencio sin pronunciar palabra.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que quería verte y sabía que estarías en tu descanso, ¿no sales a comer?

Ella suspiró.

—Hoy no, tenía pensado quedarme en la librería colocando unas cosas.

Naruto asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, en el mostrador.

—¿Me vas a contar por qué lloras?

Ella sonrió intentando no parecer tan dolida.

—No lo entenderías.

—Prueba suerte...

Quince minutos después había comenzado a llorar de nuevo. Le había contado todo. Absolutamente todo. Sasuke, su madre, su padre, el instituto...

Había sacado al exterior cada desgracia de su vida. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más daba? Si Naruto salía espantado, sintiéndolo mucho, tampoco supondría una gran pérdida. Además, estaba acostumbrada a alejar a todo el mundo de su alrededor.

—No te va a corresponder, Hinata. Nunca lo hará—le había dicho él.

Hinata sabía que, seguramente, tendría más razón que un santo. ¿Pero cómo iba a sacarle de su cabeza si cada pensamiento que surcaba su mente iba dirigido íntegramente a él?

—Lo sé, pero le quiero...—musitó.

Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta; en casi dieciocho años de vida, jamás había sentido lo suficiente por alguien como para decir "que lo quería".

—¿Y cómo sabes que le quieres? —preguntó Naruto, cabreado—. ¡Joder, Hinata! ¡Esto es una estupidez!

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

—Sé que le quiero porque cada segundo que paso a su lado tiene sentido, me siento completa y la idea de una vida sin haberle conocido me parece extraña, Naruto. Porque cada mañana que me despierto estoy deseando escapar de mi casa y venir aquí. Los días que sé que no le voy a ver, no tengo ganas de nada. Sé que él es diferente y lo puedo sentir.

—¡Pero si no le conoces! —exclamó.

—Sí le conozco...—se defendió ella, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Quizás no sepa dónde nació, o cuál es su color favorito, cuántos hermanos tiene o cómo se llaman sus padres. Quizás no sepa esas cosas, pero sé cómo es él cuando estamos juntos y con eso me basta.

—¡Joder!

Naruto arremetió a patadas contra el mostrador. Le propinó tres golpes secos antes de girarse y salir pintando de la librería sin decir ni una palabra más. Hinata, impactada, tardó varios segundos en comprender lo sucedido. ¿Pero qué narices le pasa a Naruto? ¿No podía aparecer, por una vez, alguien normal en su vida?

Pasó el resto de la tarde en soledad. Cuando, a las cinco de la tarde Sasuke aún no había aparecido, pensó que seguramente llegaría tan solo para echar el cierre y despedirse de ella. Notaba que estaba rehuyéndola y que no quería tenerla cerca... Aún así, cuando a las seis y media recibió un mensaje suyo pidiéndole que cerrase la librería, que no podría acudir, se sorprendió. ¿Tan mal estaban las cosas? ¿Tan difícil sería recuperarle?

Solo tenía ganas de llorar y de comer. Cada vez que se ponía nerviosa, sentía unos extraños impulsos de devorar cualquier cosa comestible que le pusieran delante.

A las ocho en punto cerró la librería y, asfixiada por el calor, caminó con parsimonia hacia su casa mientras se anexionaba por instantes entre el bullicio del gentío. Junio, calor, buen tiempo, terrazas... Todos los ingredientes para que los turistas no quisieran regresar a sus respectivos alojamientos y disfrutasen de sus perfectas y divertidas vidas. Sin preocupaciones, sin nada en lo que meditar.

Había visto la ambulancia nada más doblar la calle, pero hasta el mismo instante en el que alcanzó el portal y encontró a su padre junto al portón de ésta, no había imaginado que podría tener algo que ver con su madre. Se quedó pasmada en mitad de la acera, con los ojos clavados en él.

—¡Hija! —exclamó él, llorando, mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar qué era lo que sucedía. Uno de los auxiliares, vestido de amarillo, tocó la espalda de su padre para captar su atención.

—Hiashi, vamos a trasladarla al hospital. Parece que está algo estable... ¿Viene con nosotros o...?

—No, mi hija y yo les seguiremos con el coche.

A las tres de la mañana les dieron la noticia. Su madre sufría un fallo renal y necesitaba con urgencia un trasplante. Hiashi, destrozado, fue incapaz de entrar en la habitación de planta a la que la habían trasladado.

Había llegado el momento de decir adiós. Aún así, aunque encontrasen un donante en el momento idóneo, ella jamás aceptaría someterse a otra operación... Lo había dejado claro. Había tomado una decisión.

Hinata entró en la habitación, permitiéndole a su padre tomarse unos minutos en solitario para pensar. Se sorprendió al comprobar que su madre estaba despierta.

—Hola, mamá —murmuró.

Estaba llorando. Era un llanto silencioso. El llanto de aquella persona que había sufrido demasiado como para manifestar su dolor en sollozos; únicamente capaz de liberar lágrimas contenidas.

—Cariño... —murmuró.

Su voz sonaba realmente débil y apagada. No tenía buen aspecto. Era realmente horrible contemplarla en aquel estado, casi sin vida.

—No llores por mí, por favor—musitó—, aún estoy viva.

—No te rindas, mamá. No puedes dejarnos solos.

Ella asintió lentamente. Cada palabra que pronunciaba en voz alta suponía un gran esfuerzo.

—Todavía no es la hora—aseguró—, pero cuando llegué, tendréis que cuidaros el uno al otro.

—No...—murmuró afligida—, no...

A la una de la madrugada, el doctor aseguró que se encontraba fuera de peligro y que podían marcharse a casa para descansar. A pesar de la seguridad con la que les había explicado el estado de su madre, ambos decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche allí.

Hinata no logró conciliar el sueño hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Soñó con ella, con su vida. Su vida sin su madre y sin Sasuke. Su vida sola.

**. . . . . .**

A las once de la mañana una enfermera había acudido a la habitación para cambiarle el gotero a su madre y alejar a Hinata del profundo onirismo en el que se encontraba sumergida. ¡Se había quedado dormida y llegaba tarde a trabajar!

Se despidió de sus padres sin dar explicaciones y salió corriendo hacia allí. Se sorprendió al comprobar que no tenía mensajes de Sasuke y, mucho menos, de Sakura. Sudorosa, con la misma ropa incómoda del día anterior, el maquillaje medio corrido y los pies destrozados por la carrera en tacones, llegó a la librería a las once y media de la mañana con una apariencia pésima.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo observándola. ¿Pero qué le había pasado? Tenía muy mal aspecto y vestía la misma ropa que la mañana anterior, lo que evidenciaba que ni siquiera había llegado a pasar por su casa.

Hinata entró hiperventilando y se apoyó en uno de los estantes para recuperar la respiración.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó él, preocupado.

Ella alzó la mirada, asustada. ¿Estaba enfadado con ella? Bueno, más enfadado de lo que estaba el día anterior.

—Me he quedado dormida, yo...—musitó, buscando las palabras adecuadas para excusar su retraso—. Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar.

Él titubeó. ¿Pero qué le había pasado?

—No te preocupes. Pensé que no ibas a volver.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso?

—Después de lo de ayer... Pensé que me dejarías en la estacada.

Ella arqueó las cejas, sin lograr comprender a qué se refería.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Sasuke, curioso y preocupado.

Era evidente que no había pasado una buena noche.

—Han hospitalizado a mi madre de nuevo—confesó, liberándose al poder contarlo en voz alta—. Necesita un trasplante de riñón.

Sasuke no supo qué responder, así que se limitó a acercarse hasta ella y envolverla en un abrazo con el que esperaba transmitirle su apoyo al respecto.

—Supongo que cuando salgas de trabajar, te irás al hospital, ¿no? —inquirió.

Ella asintió, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar con aquella pregunta. ¿Acaso ya no estaba enfadado? ¿Había dejado de importarle su edad?

— Esperaba que me dejases celebrar contigo tu cumpleaños—susurró con voz seductora en su oreja.

¡Era su cumpleaños! Y ni siquiera sus padres se habían percatado de ello. Le miró con una tierna sonrisa de felicidad, complacida y dichosa con aquella proposición que hacía unas horas no hubiese sido capaz de adivinar.

—Te propondré un plan...—dijo, observando el rostro de satisfacción que reflejaba Hinata.

Ella le observaba completamente ensimismada. ¿Cómo era posible que su suerte girase en tan solo unas horas de tal manera?

—Cerramos antes, te marchas a casa, te cambias de ropa, vas a visitar a tu madre y después, si te apetece y te parece bien... Te secuestro un par de horas.

Ella soltó una risita traviesa.

—¿Vas a secuestrarme? —preguntó, divertida.

—Solo un par de horas y después te prometo que te devolveré sana y salva al hospital—puntualizó—. Pero quiero poder darte tu sorpresa de cumpleaños.

¿Su sorpresa de cumpleaños?

—¿Te parece bien? —preguntó.

Hinata asintió y, sin poder contener su entusiasmo, se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó. Sasuke aprisionó sus labios en un beso mordaz mientras acariciaba su rostro y pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido comportándose de aquella manera. Izumi tenía razón, ¿qué más daba lo que los demás pensasen al respecto? La quería, la quería de verdad. Y lucharía por ella y por estar a su lado.

Pasaron el día entre risas, música y libros, al igual que habían pasado los días anteriores. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos y Hinata se sentía feliz y completa. Apoyada y... querida. Pensó que, después de todo, si tenía alguien en quien sostenerse incluso el tema de su madre podría sobrellevarlo mejor. Se sentía con más fuerzas, con más ganas, con más resistencia al dolor.

A las siete de la tarde Sasuke le pidió que se marchase a casa y se asease. Que se tomase su tiempo, se arreglase y fuese a visitar a su madre al hospital.

—Te recojo a las diez—le había dicho.

No dejaba de preguntarse qué excusa podría darles a sus padres a la hora de marcharse. Pensó que lo mejor era hacer uso de una mentira piadosa y que ya pensaría en ello más adelante.

Antes de meterse a la ducha, había telefoneado a su padre y había confirmado que su madre continuaba estable y sin peligro aparente. Su suerte parecía cambiar poco a poco; y realmente lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que todo fuese bien y que esa "racha" aguantase un poquito más que las veces anteriores. Desde hacía varios meses, el mundo y el destino parecían haberse tornado contra ella.

Se vistió sin prisa, se arregló, se rizó con esmero unas ondas que no poseía de manera natural su cabello y se dirigió al hospital sin poder borrar la tonta sonrisa de sus labios rojizos.

En aquel lugar todo era siempre igual. Nada cambiaba. El calor de las habitaciones, las paredes blanquecinas, el pitido de las máquinas encendidas, las enfermeras surcando los pasillos... Comprendía perfectamente porqué su madre había tomado la decisión de disentir con el tratamiento, el porqué se había terminado hastiando de vivir entre esas cuatro paredes a las que jamás podría considerar un hogar.

Cuando llegó, estaba dormida y tenía mejor aspecto que la última vez que la había visto allí tumbada. Su padre, en cambio, estaba horrible. Ojeroso, sucio, con la mirada cansada. Pero Hinata sabía de buena mano que no iba a convencerle para que se marchase a casa y pudiera descansar.

Le había llevado al hospital un juego de toallas y ropa limpia, con su respectiva muda. A las once de la noche, cuando Sasuke le avisó de que estaba de camino, Hinata se excusó diciéndole a su padre que regresaba a casa para poder descansar mejor.

—Dile de mi parte que, si te hace daño, lo degollaré.

Ella sonrió y le besó.

—Te quiero, papá.

A pesar de que no había sido capaz de recordar su cumpleaños. Salió del hospital y se sorprendió con la buena noche que hacía. La temperatura era perfecta y no corría ni una pizca de viento. Sasuke le esperaba en la entrada en un monovolumen blanco. Ella se subió en el asiento copiloto, emocionada y excitada. ¿Qué habría preparado para su cumpleaños? ¿Cuál sería su regalo?

—¿Está preparada la cumpleañera? —preguntó, demostrando el mismo entusiasmo que sentía ella.

—¡Muy preparada!

—Tenemos que darnos un poco de prisa...—dijo, mientras metía primera y salía disparado.

No le había querido contar a dónde iban ni qué harían en aquel lugar.

Mientras él conducía en silencio, ella tan solo deseaba y suplicaba a los cielos y a los dioses que aquel día jamás alcanzase final. El trayecto duró más de media hora. Sasuke aparcó el coche en una pequeña explanada sin asfaltar y se cargó de las provisiones necesarias antes de abandonar el vehículo.

—¿Qué llevas en la mochila? —preguntó Hinata, asombrada.

¿Pero dónde narices estaban? No se veían luces por ninguna parte, excepto unas pequeñas farolas que alumbraban superficialmente un camino de madera.

—¿Qué entiendes tú por sorpresa? —le respondió mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse.

Sasuke agarró su mano y Hinata sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba al notar el roce de su cuerpo. ¿Cuándo se acostumbraría a tenerle tan cerca?

Caminaron por la pasarela de madera con cuidado; estaba cubierta de arena y rodeada de vegetación. Diez minutos después, alcanzaron una diminuta bajada y Sasuke se detuvo para rebuscar algo en la mochila.

—Cierra los ojos—le pidió.

Ella sonrió juguetonamente.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó—. ¿Es necesario?

—Por favor, Hinata—suplicó.

Ella alzó los brazos en señal de rendición y cerró los ojos, obediente. Notó cómo Sasuke se aseguraba de dejarla a ciegas tapándoselos con una tela anudada en su cabeza. Él rodeó su cintura y agarró una de sus manos.

—Tú solo déjate guiar y camina despacio, ¿vale?

—Está bien.

La oscuridad le creaba claustrofobia. Sintió que el camino se le tornaba eterno hasta que él se detuvo y la soltó.

—No te quites aún la venda—ordenó—, no hasta que yo te lo diga.

Ella asintió silenciosamente y contuvo la emoción del momento hasta que notó el calor de su cuerpo tras su espalda y sus manos fuertes desatándole la tela de la cabeza.

Hinata abrió los ojos y fue incapaz de ahogar un grito de asombro. Estaban en el alto de una pequeña cala que se mantenía iluminada por un camino de farolillos parecidos a los que habían encontrado en la pasarela de madera. Su nombre grabado en la arena, con letras gigantes, junto con un "te quiero" que se encontraba decorado por pequeñas velas encendidas y colocadas en agujeros que él mismo había excavado horas antes.

No pudo contener la emoción y se echó a llorar, incrédula. ¿De verdad había hecho todo aquello por ella?

—Feliz cumpleaños...—murmuró roncamente, mientras agarraba con delicadeza su rostro para poder besarla.

Se separó de él unos instantes y se secó las lágrimas con la manga del vestido.

—Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho jamás—aseguró.

Él, complacido, rodeó su cintura y la abrazó.

Bajo sus pies había colocado una manta de picnic y una botella de vino con dos copas.

—¿Tienes hambre? —murmuró—. Debo confesarte que no sé cocinar así que me he limitado a cortar queso.

Ella soltó una carcajada y se colocó de puntillas para poder besarle.

—El queso estará genial.

Se sirvieron la primera copa de vino y se mantuvieron en silencio mientras escuchaban el oleaje salvaje del mar y observaban cómo las pequeñas lucecitas iban apagándose poco a poco. Llevaban más de dos horas allí sentados, abrazados, y ninguno de los dos parecía querer marcharse. El cielo les había regalado una noche estrellada para disfrutar.

—¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? —preguntó ella, sin apartar la mirada del vaivén de espuma blanquecina que se creaba en la orilla de la playa.

La marea había comenzado a subir lentamente destruyendo las letras de su nombre. El "te quiero" aún se conservaba grabado superficialmente.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres—le respondió, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

—Qué ocurrirá ahora..., con nosotros.

No sabía cómo decirlo ni explicárselo sin que sonase mal o apremiante. ¿Volvería con Sakura? ¿De qué manera iba a afectar en su vida todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo? Quería sinceridad y quería poder asimilar aquello que iba a ocurrir.

—Voy a dejarla—aseguró, sin pensárselo dos veces—. No puedo seguir con ella ahora que te he conocido a ti. No podré darle mi corazón a nadie más... A ti te voy a querer toda la vida. Ayer no pensaba con claridad...

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¿De qué?

—De lo que dirán los demás—murmuró, pensativa.

Sabía que la diferencia de edad sería un tema que comentaría la gente, sin duda. Ella se giró para observar sus ojos, para comprobar la sinceridad que reflejaba su rostro a la hora de responder.

—Me encanta tu mirada de enamorada—ronroneó él con ternura.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta—insistió ella—. ¿Tienes miedo?

—Hinata, he tomado una decisión—aseguró, mientras se tumbaba sobre la manta para observar el resplandor de las estrellas—. Renunciaré a todo por ti si es necesario.

Ella se tumbó a su lado.

—¿Lo harás?

—Sí.

Notó la yema de sus dedos acariciando la piel desnuda de su pecho y un escalofrío recorrió sus extremidades mientras se giraba hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre él para poder besarle. Sintió fugazmente el choque de sus dientes y sus lenguas entrelazándose, excitadas.

Allí, tumbados bajo las estrellas y sumidos en un silencio que tan solo la bravura del mar se atrevía a rasgar, flotaba una promesa de cariño y amor que no necesitaba ser pronunciada en voz alta para sentirse real.

**. . . . . .**

Sasuke se despertó inquieto. Odiaba tomar decisiones, odiaba hacer daño a sus seres queridos, odiaba los cambios. Odiaba muchas cosas. Y por esa misma razón, sabía que aquella mañana también la iba a terminar odiándola. Pero la vida no iba a detenerse porque él lo quisiera y, le gustase o no, debía enfrentarse a ella.

La noche anterior había llegado a casa, tras dejar a Hinata en el hospital, a las cuatro de la mañana. Se había pasado las horas dando vueltas por la casa hasta que, después de recibir los primeros rayos de sol, había conseguido recuperar el sueño. Aún así, no había logrado dormir más que una hora y se sentía cansado y aletargado.

Ni la ducha de agua fría ni el café caliente habían conseguido cumplir con sus acometidos; aunque, en realidad, era plenamente consciente de que hasta que no ordenase su vida no obtendría el ansiado regreso a la rutina y normalidad.

Observó su reloj de muñeca y comprobó que faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las diez; hora en la que había quedado con Sakura en una de las cafeterías de la calle Amaguriama. Aquella mañana había dejado a Hinata al mando de la librería y, a pesar de poco tiempo de práctica que tenía, confiaba en ella plenamente para que todo funcionase como era debido.

No quería asistir al encuentro, pero tampoco podía aplazar más aquella conversación.

La semana siguiente tendría que regresar al periódico y sus horas libres escatimarían totalmente. Sasuke sabía de sobra que no iba a ser tarea difícil... ¿Cómo se tomaría Sakura la noticia? Era evidente que no debía contarle todo. O al menos, no simultáneamente si esperaba ahorrarle un poco de sufrimiento. Pedirle el divorcio a una persona ya era lo suficiente impactante como para perderse en desoladores detalles.

Salió a la calle, somnoliento y apagado. Obligándose a caminar y a colocar un pie detrás del otro hasta alcanzar el lugar de encuentro.

En cuanto la vio, allí sentada, con las gafas de sol y la cabeza gacha, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no. Tantos años a su lado, tantos años de respeto y fidelidad por ambas partes...

Ella alzó la cabeza y sonrió débilmente. Sasuke no necesitó demasiado para adivinar las ojeras y los ojos hinchados de llorar que se escondían tras aquellas gafas.

—Hola...

—Hola, Sasu.

Se sentó a su lado y guardó silencio, sin saber cómo debía continuar.

El camarero se acercó y le tomó nota; no tenía sed, pero pidió un café con leche por cortesía.

—Sabes que tenemos que hablar, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, en silencio, reprimiendo una evidente mueca de angustia sin éxito.

—Sé lo que me vas a decir y...

—No lo sabes—le cortó.

Aquella no era una discusión como otra cualquiera. Recordaba otras dos ocasiones en las que habían estado realmente mal y, comparándolo con lo que se traían entre manos en aquella circunstancia, el resto resultaban irrisorias.

Ella se quitó las gafas de sol con parsimonia y Sasuke pudo comprobar que se encontraba en lo cierto; tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y pensó que, después de todo, quizás sí que supiese de qué tenían que hablar.

—Sí, sí lo sé—aseguró con la voz rota—, sé que hay otra mujer.

Él no lo desmintió, pero tampoco lo confirmó. Simplemente se quedó mirándola, sin saber qué decir.

—No te molestes en mentirme, porque lo sé. Son demasiados años a tu lado y te conozco lo suficiente. Es la primera vez que, tras una discusión, no das el primer paso para solucionar el problema. Es la primera vez que no te importa que nos encontremos enfadados.

—Lo siento, Sakura—dijo en voz baja, confirmando con ellos sus sospechas.

Ella rompió a llorar y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Sasuke, destrozado, colocó una mano sobre su brazo y dejó que se desahogase, sintiéndose aturdido y descolocado.

—¿Es una aventura? —preguntó Sakura, entre lágrimas—Porque si es así, se aburrirá de ti, Sasu. Se aburrirá de la misma manera que tú te has aburrido de mí... Los años pesan para todo el mundo, te dejará..., encontrará a alguien más joven que le llame la atención..., y..., y..., y te hará el mismo daño que tú me estás haciendo...

Lo dijo con seguridad, como si se tratase de una indiscutible premonición.

El retiró su brazo, dolido por aquellas palabras. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Realmente estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo? Hinata podía encontrar un chico de su edad, alguien más joven, más divertido, más vivo. Con ganas de disfrutar aventuras... Porque, en realidad, ¿estaba seguro de conocer a esa chica? ¡Tan solo se conocían de unos días! ¿Y estaba realmente dispuesto a dejar todo por ella? ¿No se estaba comportando como un loco? ¿No estaría sufriendo la tan famosa crisis de los cuarenta?

—Créeme, Sasu, estoy segura...—musitó.

—Yo, lo siento mucho, Sakura...—repitió, inseguro—. Puede que tengas razón, pero no puedo seguir contigo. No puedo seguir con lo nuestro después de lo que he hecho y de lo que ha ocurrido.

Ella soltó un sollozo y volvió a esconderse tras sus brazos, sobre la mesa. La mayoría de los clientes se habían percatado de la discusión y los miraban de reojo para no parecer descarados, pero sin poder ocultar su interés por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Yo..., yo..., yo te perdono, Sasu...—tartamudeó, prácticamente sin poder respirar—, no me dejes...

Sintió que se le rompía el corazón y notó cómo sus ojos se encharcaban y emborronaban su vista.

—¡Eh, tú! —gritó una furiosa voz masculina.

Era el chico que había visto con Hinata la noche de la borrachera. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Naruto? Sasuke saludó con la mano mientras el muchacho caminaba hacia ellos. ¿No podía tener un rato de paz? ¿De verdad tenía que complicarse más la situación?

—¡Te voy a decir una cosa y que te quede bien clara! —gritó rabioso, mirándole fijamente con las pupilas inyectadas en odio— ¡Cómo vuelvas a acercarte a Hinata yo... yo te juro que...!

Naruto apretó los dientes y se contuvo.

—¿Qué? —gritó Sakura, espantada—. ¡¿Es Hinata?!

No le dio tiempo a defenderse. Estaba observando a Sakura, pensando en lo siguiente que le iba a decir, cuando el puño de Naruto voló contra su nariz y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Christian Martins, Besos de Carmín. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**13:30**

**Para: Hinata**

**De: Sasuke**

**Mensaje: Cierra la persiana y márchate a casa, cerraremos la librería hasta nuevo aviso.**

**13:37**

**Para: Sasuke**

**De: Hinata**

**Mensaje: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Va todo bien?**

**13:41**

**Para: Hinata**

**De: Sasuke**

**Mensaje: Necesito ordenar mi vida. No voy a olvidarte, pero necesito tiempo.**

No había sacado fuerzas para ir al hospital.

Cumpliendo el mandato de Sasu, echó la persiana y se marchó a su casa. Se sentía extraña e, inevitablemente, preocupada. ¿Acaso no había ido bien su encuentro con Sakura? Se tumbó en la cama, cerró las cortinas y se rindió ante Morfeo. Necesitaba desconectar de sus pensamientos y despejarse del remolino de sensaciones que la habían dominado en aquellos últimos días. Se preguntó si debía llamarle o dejarle su espacio; al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien le había pedido tiempo para ordenar su vida. ¿Ordenar su vida? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Diez minutos después, con el rostro empapado en agua salada, se quedó dormida para soñar con él, o al menos, eso recordaría después. Se despertó sobresaltada, con una buena lista de llamadas perdidas de su padre en el teléfono móvil y otra buena lista de mensajes de texto que remarcaban la importancia del propósito del contacto. "Es importante, Hinata. Llámame", decía en todos.

Se incorporó en la cama, asustada, y marcó el teléfono de memoria.

—¿Hinata? —respondió, sin dar tiempo a que resonase el primer tono por completo.

—Papá, ¿qué ocurre?

—Corre, ven al hospital... ¡Corre!

Diez minutos después, vestida con los primeros trapos que había encontrado en el armario, entraba por la puerta de urgencias y corría hasta la habitación de su madre.

No le había contado con exactitud qué era lo que ocurría, pero Hinata sabía que debía de ser algo de suma importancia. Ascendió las escaleras llevándose por delante a todo aquel que entorpeciese su camino, nerviosa. Cuando llegó al número 337, encontró a su padre en el pasillo, con los brazos en jarras y paseándose con nerviosismo de un lado a otro.

Hinata le abrazó, asustada, mientras él le explicaba que había empeorado. Estaba siendo examinada por el doctor y tan solo les quedaba esperar el veredicto. Se mantuvo a su lado, paseando con la misma inquietud que él le transmitía mientras sujetaba su temblorosa mano con inseguridad. Sabía que el final estaba cerca, pero no quería imaginarlo. Necesitaba un milagro, un acto divino como los que la gente contaba en las películas y en los libros. Lo necesitaba y, además, se lo merecía.

El doctor salió de la habitación y Hinata se fijó en la mala cara que tenía. Se llevó a su padre del brazo, dejándola sola a pocos metros de ellos, mientras cuchicheaban en voz baja para que nadie pudiese escucharlos.

No era capaz de imaginar lo que el doctor le podía haber dicho, pero su padre, sollozando, salió hasta el fondo del pasillo hasta que su llanto se perdió escaleras abajo. El doctor la observó con tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho, hija—musitó, antes de girarse y continuar su camino.

Allí plantada, en mitad del pasillo, con la cabeza a mil vueltas y los sentimientos a flor de piel, no sabía ni siquiera hacia dónde dirigirse. ¿Salía corriendo en busca de su padre? ¿Entraba en la habitación? Se apoyó contra la fría pared del pasillo y se dejó caer hasta acabar sentada en el suelo. Pegó las rodillas contra su pecho y, con la mente en blanco, contempló el ritmo acelerado de las personas que se cruzaban frente a ella sin ser conscientes de su presencia. Enfermeras, ancianos, familiares preocupados, adolescentes riéndose...

Y nadie parecía pertenecer al mismo mundo ni universo que Hinata. Nadie parecía ser consciente del mundo en el que vivía y nadie parecía compartir con ella... nada. Nada en absoluto.

Se levantó con parsimonia. Estaba llorando, sufriendo, consumiéndose. Entró en la habitación y encontró a su madre sentada sobre la cama. Para su sorpresa, también estaba sollozando entre suspiros desesperados.

—Mamá...—murmuró Hinata.

Ella se levantó y se acercó hasta su encuentro. Hacía tantísimo tiempo que no la veía de pie, soportando su propio peso y sacando las fuerzas necesarias para caminar. Se fundieron en un abrazo, mientras las lágrimas continuaban deslizándose. No podía ocurrir, no podía ser. No tan rápido, no sin dejarles tiempo para asimilarlo... No sin antes intentarlo todo.

Sabía que no se había comportado como la mejor de las hijas, que no había sido una buena persona. Pero quería a su madre por encima de todo y...

—Mamá...

—Tranquila, cariño—susurró en su oreja, mientras su tono de voz se calmaba.

—Cuéntamelo, por favor...

Ella sonrió con ternura.

—Necesito con urgencia la operación, —murmuró, con la voz apagada y cansada—, pero no tengo donante y tampoco creen que pudiese lograr sobrevivir a ella. Ni siquiera a la anestesia...

Hinata hipó entre lagrimones y se hundió en sus brazos, aspirando su tan familiar aroma y recordándola, por unos instantes, como la mujer fuerte y decidida que había sido en un pasado. Ambas se tumbaron en la cama, sin murmurar palabra, dejando que las agujas del reloj continuasen en movimiento, asimilando que el tiempo no iba a detenerse a pesar de sus suplicas.

—Háblame de él...—le pidió.

Hinata le contó todo. Le contó cómo le había conocido, cómo se había enamorado en tan solo un segundo de él.

Incluso le habló de Sakura, de la librería y del disgusto que se había llevado al pensar que Izanami era su hija, en vez de su perra. De lo mucho que se habían reído el día anterior en la playa, de lo bonitas que habían quedado las velas enterradas en la arena, de lo romántica que había sido su primera noche; aquella en la que se emborrachó con Naruto. Le habló de Naruto y confesó que había dejado el instituto. Soltó, en tan solo unos minutos, todo aquello que había callado durante meses.

Su madre, impactada por toda la información que estaba recibiendo, se limitaba a escuchar y añadir algún "sí" o "¡vaya!" que confirmaba que continuaba siguiendo el hilo de la historia aunque no la interrumpiese.

—Haz lo que el corazón te pida—le dijo, al final—aprenderás de cada error que cometas pero, primero, tendrás que equivocarte. Toma siempre tus decisiones—susurró, cada vez más cansada, más apagada y adormilada por la medicación—, y nunca jamás te dejes guiar por la opinión de los demás. Haz caso a tu padre, pero ten paciencia con él. No os distanciéis y tampoco os hagáis daño el uno al otro.

Hinata se echó a llorar mientras escuchaba la voz, cada vez más débil, de su madre. Por primera vez desde que había enfermado, fue realmente consciente de que se marchaba.

Se estaba marchando y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

—Y sé feliz—musitó—, por favor sé feliz y no sufras por mí. Deja que descanse en paz, que me marche de este mundo sabiendo que las personas que amo están bien. No permitas que mi espíritu se torture pensando que yo soy la razón de vuestro sufrimiento. No me hagáis eso, solo sed felices..., siempre. Y yo estaré a vuestro lado, te lo prometo.

Tres horas después Hiashi regresó, destrozado, y encontró a su mujer y a su hija dormidas en la cama de la habitación. Acercó una silla hasta la camilla, se sentó junto a ellas sigilosamente y pensó que, al menos, su familia volvía a estar unida.

A las dos y treinta y cinco de la madrugada de aquella noche, Hana dejó de respirar y se despidió del mundo de la manera más dulce posible: mientras soñaba con las personas que más amaba.

Mientras se imaginaba que todos volvían a sonreír. Mientras el mundo dormía...

**. . . . . .**

Una hora detrás de otra hora. Una semana, dos, tres. Un mes, dos, sesenta días. Un verano en el olvido. Una Konoha grisácea, apagada por las sombras de aquel que observa todo a través de un manto que le tapa los ojos. Aquel que espera, aquel que no supera. Aquel que no sabe cómo continuar. Aquel que necesita una mano que le empuje y le incorpore de nuevo en el mundo real.

Era agosto; los días habían pasado con lentitud y las horas se habían tornado dolorosas, intensas, frías. Hinata se incorporó en la cama y observó el reloj de la mesilla de su habitación. Eran las seis de la tarde, pero últimamente el único objetivo que mantenía era el de dormir veinticuatro horas diarias.

No había vuelto a saber nada de Sasuke. Bueno, en realidad, sí que le había vuelto a ver, pero él a ella no. Cuando, tres semanas después de recibir el mensaje continuaba sin recibir noticias suyas, se acercó a la librería. Y allí estaban los dos, felices. Continuando con sus vidas como si aquel junio no hubiese existido ni significado nada. Supo entonces que, por mucho que le doliese, debía dejarle marchar. Naruto había tenido razón en algo; era un amor imposible. Un encaprichamiento absurdo y sin sentido.

Tres golpes secos contra la puerta de su habitación captaron su atención. Seguramente, sería su padre. En aquel último mes no se habían dirigido la palabra más que en contadas ocasiones, pero, por costumbre y con poca frecuencia, se acercaban hasta la habitación del otro para comprobar que todo estaba bien. O al menos, lo mejor que podía estar.

—Estoy bien, papá—respondió Hinata de antemano, mientras se hacía un ovillo en la cama y se colocaba los cascos en las orejas.

Había tomado por costumbre dormirse con la radio de fondo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó él, entreabriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza.

Ella se incorporó y se quitó un auricular para poder prestarle atención.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

Se fijó en el mal aspecto de su padre. Lo había visto mal mientras sufría la enfermedad, pero había empeorado muchísimo. La ropa le quedaba grande dotándolo de un aspecto raquítico e insano.

Él se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado. Hinata temió que comenzase alguna especie de sermón y rezó porque no se diera el caso. La última vez que habían mantenido una conversación, había derivado hasta Sasuke y no había terminado en buen puerto.

—Tienes visita—le dijo, mientras acariciaba su mano—, y creo que no aceptará que te niegues a recibirle.

Hinata alzó las cejas, sorprendida. ¿Visita? ¿Ino? Había dicho recibirle, no recibirla...

—¿Quién es, papá?

Él se levantó, le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Vístete y sal fuera, os dejaré la sala para que estéis tranquilos.

Ella, nerviosa, se colocó los primeros vaqueros que encontró en el armario y una camiseta cómoda que sabía que le quedaría bien. No tenía demasiado buena cara y hacía días que no se molestaba en lavarse el pelo. Se lo ató en una coleta alta y se enjuagó la cara en el cuarto de baño de su habitación. Su aspecto no había mejorado demasiado, pero al menos, estaba presentable.

¿Quién sería?

No podía ser Sasuke. No, no podía ser él.

Cuando salió de su habitación, se dio cuenta de que cada célula de su cuerpo suspiraba porque fuera él la persona que la esperaba en el salón con una frase de disculpa preparada en los labios. Y a pesar de la parte ilusoria que podría otorgarle a sus pensamientos, sabía perfectamente que aquello era imposible e irreal.

Abrió la puerta, temblorosa.

—No te ibas a librar de mí tan fácilmente...

Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja, con una de esas sonrisas que se les dedica a las personas por las que sientes lástima.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, sorprendida y un poco decepcionada.

—Me marcho—le dijo, perdiendo la sonrisa y tornándose serio en un instante—, y me gustaría poder dar un paseo contigo para poder despedirnos en condiciones.

Él levantó un casco de motocicleta a modo de aclaración y ella abrió los ojos, perpleja.

—¿En moto?

—Me la ha dejado mi padre, pero se la tengo que devolver en... —meditó, mientras comprobaba la hora en el reloj del teléfono—, en una hora y media.

—No creo que...

—Por favor—suplicó él, cortándola—, me marcho, Hinata. Déjame poder despedirme de ti.

Ella asintió, poco convencida. Estaba tan desilusionada... Pero ese chico la hacía sentir un poco mejor.

—Déjame avisar a mi padre, ¿vale?

Él, satisfecho, se sentó en el sofá para esperarla. No hizo falta decir nada. Hinata aún se estaba colocando las deportivas cuando Hiashi irrumpió en la habitación.

—Procura disfrutar, hija—musitó, aparentemente complacido—, te mereces ser feliz.

Ella sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Nunca le habían gustado demasiado las motocicletas y, si debía ser sincera, las carreteras le suministraban un pánico atroz. Pero allí sentada, sintiendo la velocidad y el aire fresco rozando su rostro, se sentía libre y satisfecha.

Naruto condujo la plaza y detuvo el vehículo en un pequeño hueco que quedaba libre entre dos coches. Se sorprendió del bullicio y el ajetreo turístico que había traído consigo agosto; las calles estaban abarrotadas de extranjeros.

—¿Paseamos? —propuso, mientras se quitaba el casco.

Ella asintió.

Caminaron silenciosos, el uno al lado del otro. Como ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de charlar, se mantuvieron en una mudez de mutuo acuerdo hasta pasados los treinta minutos.

—Has dicho que te vas... ¿A dónde?

Él gesticuló una mueca de tristeza.

—A Inglaterra, con mi madre—le contó—. Vivo allí con ella.

Hinata se detuvo en seco. ¿Por qué no se lo había contado antes? Aquello explicaba su aspecto europeo, su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules.

—Bueno, en realidad, yo quería vivir aquí—aclaró—, este verano iba a ser una especie de prueba para saber si me quedaba o no.

Ella continuó en silencio, dejándole su tiempo para explicarse.

—Mi padre vive aquí y, para poder quedarme con él, me impuso una serie de condiciones y requisitos a cumplir. Una de ellas era tener trabajo y poder ser medianamente independiente.

—Bueno, esa condición, al menos, ya la cumples—señaló, confusa.

Él soltó una risita traviesa.

—Ya no.

—¿Ya no? —repitió, sorprendida.

—No, desde hace bastante—aclaró, mientras ambos tomaban asiento en un banco del paseo.

Se habían alejado de las zonas más transitadas y habían logrado obtener cierta dosis de tranquilidad en el ambiente.

—Lo siento—musitó Hinata, contrariada— ¿Por eso vuelves a Inglaterra?

—Entre otras cosas. ¿Y tú? —preguntó, curioso—. ¿Sigues en la librería?

Ella negó y él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y qué ha sido de tu jefe?

—Supongo que me he cansado de ser la segunda opción de alguien.

Naruto se giró para poder observarla mejor.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó, divertido.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No siempre has sido la segunda opción. Para alguien sí que has sido la primera— confesó, mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con los de ella.

Ambos observaban el horizonte con la mirada perdida.

—¿Para quién he sido una primera opción, Naruto? —dijo con una sonrisa agradecida.

—Para alguien capaz de romper narices por ti—se carcajeó, sabiendo de buena mano que Hinata no entendería el porqué de aquella frase.

Se lo explicó todo y, avergonzado, añadió la razón por la que le habían despedido.

—Cuando le vi con ella... No sé, no sé por qué lo hice..., solo sé que me hervía la sangre y no pude controlarme...

Hinata se echó a reír, divertida y agradecida por la protección que Naruto le había demostrado y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó.

—Gracias—susurró—. Gracias por haberle dado su merecido.

La tarde pasó entre suspiró entre promesas. Naruto prometió regresar cada verano y Hinata, en cambio, continuar en contacto y ser feliz. Y, aunque ambos creían que eso no pasaría, pronto se darían cuenta que a pesar de la distancia se volverían grandes amigos, incluso estando en la boda del otro.

Cuando regresó a su casa sintió, por primera vez desde hacía mes y medio, que volvía a estar viva. Destrozada, triste; pero viva.

**. . . . . .**

Septiembre llegó con la garantía hueca de que todo comenzaría a mejorar. Pero no fue así. Los días pasaban con los meses y nada cambiaba. Veía cómo su hija iba y venía del instituto, extinta y triste, para volver a introducirse en la cama y esperar que las horas continuasen sin dilación. Pensó que, tras la visita de Naruto, todo mejoraría; por unos instantes, incluso, había llegado a verla feliz.

Hiashi se sentó en la butaca del salón y encendió la televisión, mientras desviaba la mirada de reojo al pequeño cajón del mueble de la sala. El secreto comenzaba a pesarle de sobremanera en la conciencia y cada día se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto o no. "Sí, claro que sí", le decía una voz en su interior. Era su deber como padre protegerla y cuidarla, evitarle el sufrimiento que conllevaría, pero... ¿Acaso podía sufrir más de lo que ya estaba haciendo? Se preguntó si debía entregársela o no.

El día que conoció a Sasuke, le pareció ver su alma rota en la mirada. De la misma manera que se le había roto la suya en el instante que perdió a Hana... Y le pareció sincero, desesperado, dolido.

—Deja que ella decida—le había dicho, justo cuando se marchaba—. No la busques si decide olvidarte.

Y no la había buscado. Pero sabía muy bien que Hinata tampoco le había olvidado. Se levantó, sacó la carta del cajón y se planteó si debía leerla. No, definitivamente, no. Pero tampoco podía seguir ocultándola más tiempo.

La dejó en la habitación de Hinata y regresó al sofá. No tardaría más de quince minutos en regresar del instituto y, estaba seguro, de que aquello jamás se lo perdonaría. Su hija jamás podría perdonarle que le hubiese ocultado semejante secreto.

Ella entró por la puerta y lo saludó en silencia, con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza. Cada día era lo mismo, cada día era igual. Su padre, consumido en sus penas, en el salón y ella sola, en su habitación.

Nunca hablaban, ni reían, ni se veían. Procuraban siquiera no tener que dirigirse la palabra más de lo necesario.

Se tumbó en la cama, aún con la ropa de calle puesta y rebuscó en el cajón de la mesilla hasta dar con el paradero de los auriculares. En el momento en el que volvía a acomodarse sobre la almohada, observó un sobre de color crema que jamás había visto antes reposando sobre su mesilla.

Lo cogió, lo inspeccionó y pasó el dedo por encima de las letras que lucían en su exterior:

"Para Hinata".

¿Cómo no reconocer aquella tipografía? Era Sasuke.

Abrió el sobre mientras notaba cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y comenzó a leer, nerviosa, impaciente, feliz:

**_"Querida Hinata,_**

**_Aunque sé que no merezco tan si quiera que leas estas palabras, me he tomado la libertad de escribirte y de contarte todo aquello que hace un mes decidí callar; aun sabiendo que te perdería._**

**_He cometido muchos errores en mi vida y he procurado enterrar cada uno de ellos por miedo a las consecuencias que me pudieran acarrear. He actuado inadecuadamente en diversas ocasiones, siempre pensando que de esa manera estaría haciendo lo que más correcto resultaba. Si debo ser sincero conmigo mismo, lo único que me salva es que jamás he pecado de egoísta y que en cada ocasión que se me ha presentado he procurado mirar por los demás dejándome a mí de lado._**

**_Hace un mes tomé la decisión de evitarle un sufrimiento a una persona que quería, sin ser consciente de que, de esa manera, se lo estaría procurando a otra persona que en realidad amaba._**

**_Sé que hay decisiones que no tienen vuelta atrás y que el tren de las oportunidades pasa una vez en la vida y no hay que dejarlo escapar. Yo lo hice, Hinata, yo te dejé escapar._**

**_No espero que vuelvas a mí y tampoco cuento con un perdón. Solo quiero darte las gracias por enseñarme lo que es amar, Hinata. Por demostrarme no solo que el amor existe, si no que las personas están conectadas entre sí de manera mágica. Tú me has enseñado el valor de la vida y me has otorgado una valentía que jamás supe que poseía._**

**_Me quedo la librería, es mía. Si alguna vez me perdonas, si alguna vez buscas un libro, un café, una canción o un amigo, prometo que en mí seguirás encontrando a esa persona que no te buscaba y que tú supiste encontrar._**

**_Con mucho cariño, Sasuke"_**

Todavía tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas cuando salió de su habitación, con la carta en la mano, y entró al salón.

—¿Has sido tú, papa? —preguntó con seriedad.

Hiashi sintió que, después de haber perdido a su mujer, no podría llegar a soportar perderla a ella. Asintió fugazmente y agachó la mirada hacia el suelo, avergonzado. Para su sorpresa, Hinata corrió hasta él, le besó la fuerte y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras se deshacía en un llanto.

—Gracias, papá—musitó en voz baja—, gracias.

Después desapareció del salón. No tardó ni dos minutos en escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose de un portazo.

Hinata corrió por las calles de Konoha, aún aferrándose a la esperanza que rezaban las palabras de la carta que transportaba en su mano. Movía un pie detrás de otro sin pensar en nada más, solo en él. En su encuentro, en recuperarle. En que todo pudiese volver a empezar.

Cuando alcanzó la librería y le vio, a través del escaparate, sintió que su corazón quedaba suspendido en mitad de un latido. Sasuke alzó la mirada del mostrador y la vio allí, inmóvil. ¿Era ella? La había confundido tantas veces..., había abandonado la tienda un millar de veces pensando que ella regresaba, para luego darse de bruces contra la realidad y continuar con las ilusiones rotas.

Pero ella seguía allí, detrás del cristal. Era Hinata.

Abandonó el escritorio y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera, mientras observaba cómo su rostro se iluminaba en una fugaz y perpetua sonrisa.

—¿Hinata? —murmuró, mientras abría de par en par la puerta del local.

Ella se acercó hasta quedarse a unos centímetros de él.

—Busco un libro, un café, una canción y a ese hombre que no me buscaba pero que fui capaz de encontrar...

Él soltó una sonora carcajada y se acercó un paso más a ella.

—¿No piensas besarme? —musitó, feliz.

Y allí, entre libros, cafés, canciones y besos..., muchos besos, Hinata y Sasuke recuperaron la promesa intangible que hacía tiempo se habían hecho bajo las estrellas y junto al mar.


End file.
